


What Buffy Did Next.

by steeleye



Series: It's Grim Up North. [21]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, St Trinian's (1954 1957 1960 1966 1980)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Horror, Humour, Time Travel, action adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steeleye/pseuds/steeleye
Summary: Unaware that her friends are fighting to save the Earth from yet another evil, alien attack, Buffy goes on holiday. Happily vacationing in the world of not having to cope, she gets to be a real naughty schoolgirl.





	1. Chapter 1

What Buffy Did Next.

By Steeleye.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or 'St Trinian's'. I write these stories for fun not profit.

 **Crossover:** The original St Trinian's films.

 **Spelling, Punctuation, and Grammar:** Written in glorious English-English which is different to American-English.

 **Timeline:** Part of the 'It's Grim Up North' series of stories. This story takes place at the same time as, 'Faith, Saviour of the Universe'.

 **Words:** Eleven Chapters of 3000+ words.

 **Warnings:** Drink, drugs and sex, no rock 'n' roll yet. Some spanking and other violence, surprisingly little bad language; kidnapping and other illegal acts.

 **Summary:** Unaware that her friends are fighting to save the Earth from yet another evil, alien attack, Buffy goes on holiday. Happily vacationing in the world of not having to cope, she gets to be a real naughty schoolgirl.

0=0=0=0

**Buffy's Office, Slayer Central, Saltburn-by-the-Sea, August 2006.**

Sitting behind her desk, Buffy tried to concentrate on the paperwork in front of her, she was supposed to be reading a report about serious wood rot in the roof of one of the accommodation blocks. During the months of August and September, Slayer central had no trainee slayers on site going through their BST (basic slayer training). But just because there were no slayers to train for six or seven weeks this didn't mean Buffy could sit back and relax.

No, the summer period was possibly one of the busiest times of the year. It was that time of the year when Xander brought his work crews onto the camp to repair all the damage done during the rest of the year. Buffy had walked around the affected area only a couple of days ago and seen the damage for herself. The Slayer School had four accommodation blocks. One had larger chalets for slayers with families, it was also where Buffy would be going back to live as soon as Olivia came and moved in with Giles and became Mrs Olivia Giles. Buffy had been living in Giles' house for several months after the water pipes in her own chalet had burst and brought the ceiling down.

Although Buffy had seen all the rotting roof joists, Xander still had to send her a written report and a quote on how much it would all cost to repair. This was for the insurance company; if the work wasn't done the block would eventually have to be pulled down. That would leave them with only two spare blocks, although they usually only used one block, it was always nice to have spare capacity in case of an emergency cropping up when they'd need more slayers on site. 

Buffy wondered if the insurance company would pay up, after paying out for the damage done when Central had been attacked by religious fanatics, she didn't think they would. In fact Buffy got the impression that the only reason they'd got the money back then was because the insurance company was worried about newspaper headlines like; 'Heartless Insurance Company Refuses Pay-out to Girl's School after Terrorist Attack!', or something along those lines. Wood rot wasn't something the newspapers were likely to get upset about.

Picking up Xander's neatly typed report, Buffy started to read it only to find herself drifting away into a world of her own where she was a naughty schoolgirl who needed to be spanked! The sound of hail on her window snapped her out of her dream-world before she'd even started her latest fantasy. Breathing a sigh of relief (her fantasies were very disturbing because they starred most of her friends) getting up she walked over to the window. Looking out towards the sea, she saw that the hail had stopped falling and was now steaming gently in the grass and on the paths near by.

“Weird,” Buffy breathed, what she was seeing didn't seem quite possible, “hot hail?”

There'd been a lot of unusual weather effects lately, along with earthquakes, tidal waves and strange craters in the wilderness. However, Willow was looking into it and Buffy expected her old friend to report back to her almost hourly to tell her if it was something they needed to worry about. Heading back to her desk, Buffy sat down again and picked up Xander's report, she really needed to read and sign it, but every time she tried, she found her eyes becoming unfocused and she could feel herself slip away to 'spankiland' as she called it.

0=0=0=0

Blinking her eyes rapidly, Buffy found herself in the library back at the old Sunnydale High. Looking down at herself she saw she was wearing the short, pleated tartan skirt, white blouse, school tie, white knee socks and black high heeled shoes of her naughty schoolgirl outfit. Reaching up under her skirt she breathed a sigh of relief, today she was wearing panties. Underwear appeared to be an optional extra at this version of Sunnydale High.

“Buffy!”

Gasping at the sound of the familiar voice, Buffy turned to see Giles come out of his little office and walk towards her holding a long, thin bamboo cane in his hands.

“Giles!” Buffy gasped as she took a step away from her old mentor; she'd tried running away from Giles in her daydreams before. But, it never seemed to do any good as he always managed to catch her 'in the end'.

“I'm very disappointed with you, Buffy,” Giles announced sadly.

“You are?” Buffy replied wondering what her naughty-schoolgirl-self had done now.

“Yes,” Giles shook his head sorrowfully as he continued to advance slowly on Buffy.

“W-what did I do wrong now?” Buffy asked knowing she wouldn't get a straight answer; she never did, so she never got a clue as to why these dreams were getting more vivid (and painful) each time she had one.

“You mean you don't know?” Giles asked as he stood in front of her tapping his cane against the palm of his free hand.

“N-no...?” Buffy replied hesitantly, “...A hint would be totally useful here Giles.”

“Well that just makes it worse,” again Giles shook his head in disappointment. “You're a great disappointment to me Buffy,” he pointed at the research table with his cane, “I can see I'm going to have to teach you a lesson...again!”

“Oooh!” Buffy wailed as she moved slowly towards the big, polished table.

Knowing what was going to happen, Buffy considered running once more; but she knew that Giles would always catch her and the beating she'd get then would be far worse than if she'd stayed where she was and taken her punishment without trying to run.

Hitching up her skirt, Buffy bent over the table presenting her defenceless butt with only her thin cotton panties between her and Giles' cane. Hearing Giles come to stand behind her, she half expected him to pull down her panties. In her dreams she wasn't always being spanked, dream-Giles did other things to her which, while being more fun were still incredibly, mind-numbingly, disturbing. But no-way was it more disturbing than the things she'd done with dream-Willow; Kennedy would kill her if she ever found out about _those_ dreams.

“This is going to hurt me just as much as it'll hurt you,” Giles announced.

“No,” Buffy replied miserably, “I'm pretty sure that this'll hurt me _way_ more than it'll hurt you.”

“I'm not angry,” Giles explained, “just very, very disappointed...”

Before Buffy could ask once again what she'd done wrong, she heard the cane cut through the air as Giles took his first swing at her butt.

“OWWWWW!” Buffy wailed as what felt like a line of fire cut across her butt cheeks, she gasped for breath before another stroke landed across her defenceless behind.

Luckily for Buffy's burning butt today's beating stopped after only six strokes. Waking from her living day-mare, she found herself still sitting in her chair, only her bottom felt like it was on fire. Jumping to her feet she rushed over to the full length mirror on the wall by her door. Pulling down her jeans she turned so she could examine her butt. As usual there wasn't a mark on her skin and the pain stopped almost as soon as she'd proved to herself that she hadn't actually been caned.

Wretchedly Buffy pulled up her jeans and walked back to her desk. Sitting down again, she knew that she wouldn't be bothered with any more daydreams for another couple of hours, she also knew that this had to stop as it was disrupting her work. Having talked to Willow about it, the witch had assured her that no one had put a spell on her. When Buffy had been in prison (on totally bogus burglary charges) a demon had put the whammy on her that had made her have some very graphic erotic dreams (which all sounded like fun, until you found out that the demon was feeding off them). But Willow had noticed the spell and broken it as soon as Buffy had come home.

However, there was other things Buffy wasn't so sure weren't connected to her current problem. There was Willow and Kennedy 'The Queen of Pain'. Willow, so it appeared, liked Kennedy to tie her up and whip and spank her. Her own sister, Dawn; Buffy had recently discovered, enjoyed being chained up by her girlfriend, Faith. Of course there'd been the 'everyone's gay now' incident before Buffy had gone to jail. That had never been fully explained and it had taken Willow almost a year to find the counter spell.

To Buffy it seemed that someone was trying to get at the Slayer Organisation through their sex lives (or in her case) lack of a sex life. When Buffy had put her suspicions to Willow, the mega-witch had laughed at her misgivings. In fact Willow had even suggested that deep down, somewhere in Buffy's subconscious she was having these dreams because she really _did_ want to be spanked and caned and have Giles and herself do...'stuff'. 

Okay, Buffy told herself, she could admit to wanting to having inappropriately erotic thoughts about Giles, but she was getting over that. Anyway, Giles had never noticed her lovelorn looks and he was going to marry Olivia now. But the spanking and canning? No that wasn't Buffy Summers, she'd never once had fantasies about being spanked, even when she was 'doing' Spike. No, if no one believed her she'd have to work this out by herself. 

Pushing Xander's report to one side, Buffy decided she'd try and read it later, her eye fell on a business card lying next to her computer keyboard. Reasoning that Willow must have left it for her thinking it might help her explore her sexuality, Buffy picked it up and read it. There in bold, black lettering were the words;

_Miss Tanya Hyde, Headmistress.  
Strictest Discipline enforced at all times._

_Call; 0800-1642-77265._

Buffy remembered that Willow had mentioned this Tanya Hyde woman before, she dealt in school fantasises leaning heavy towards corporal punishment. Buffy suspected that the woman's usual clients were businessmen who'd gone to public schools (she reminded herself that in the UK 'Public School' meant a Private School), but it seemed she was happy to discipline women too. Well, thought Buffy, what would it hurt if she made an appointment? It'd prove one way or another whether she subconsciously wanted to be spanked or if there was something more to her present problem. 

With her heart pounding, and her fingers trembling, Buffy reached for her phone and pulled it towards her. Taking a deep breath she started to dial the number on the card. The phone rang once...twice...three times and Buffy was just about to replace the receiver when her call was answered and a strict sounding voice said;

“Miss Hyde.”

“Oh!” Buffy replied slightly surprised that someone had answered, “Erm, hi, my name is Bu...” Buffy wondered if it was wise to give her real name; what the hell, she told herself, she was 'The Slayer', what did she have to fear? “Sorry, I'll start again, my name is Buffy Summers and I'd like to make an...an appointment?”

“Summers you say?” the voice replied, “Well then Miss Summers, leave me your telephone number and I'll call you right back.”

Leaving her number, Buffy hung up and sat and stared at her phone waiting for it to ring. Just as she thought that no one was going to call back the phone rang making her jump a little.

“Buffy Summers?” Buffy said after snatching up the phone and putting it to her ear.

“Miss Hyde here,” replied the voice, “you checked out, Miss Summers, I have an opening for you at two o'clock this afternoon,” Miss Hyde gave Buffy an address in Middlesbrough adding, “Don't be late.”

Before Buffy could say anything Miss Hyde had hung up. Checking her watch Buffy saw it was just before one o'clock. Typing the address she'd been given into her computer she printed out a map so she'd be able to find her way to the address. Standing up Buffy cleared her desk and switched off her computer, checking her wallet she removed all but one of her credit cards and placed them in her desk drawer before locking it shut. Walking over to the door she picked up her jacket and headed on out towards reception. Pausing in reception, Buffy told Sheila, the Australian receptionist who also acted as her PA, that she'd be out for the rest of the afternoon and wouldn't be available. Giles, Faith and Willow would have to deal with any apocalypses that happened along.

0=0=0=0

**Later.**

Parking her battered old VW Beetle at the side of the street, Buffy looked up at the house that matched the address she'd been given. Frowning at what she saw, she'd half expected the address to be in one of Middlesbrough's more run down areas, not in this rather nice road with its pleasant houses and gardens. Looking at her watch again Buffy saw it was almost ten-to-two.

“No time like the present,” she told herself as she climbed from her car and headed towards the house.

As she walked up the garden path, Buffy noticed the neatly mown lawn, the tidy flower beds with their rose bushes and other flowering plants of which she didn't know the names. The window frames and guttering looked freshly painted as did the front door with its polished brass letter box, door knocker and house number. Arriving at the door Buffy couldn't find a door bell so she used the knocker instead; she only had to wait a couple of heart beats before the door was pulled open.

“Miss Summers?” asked the woman who was maybe three or four inches taller than Buffy and perhaps ten years older.

“Y-yes,” Buffy replied feeling unaccountably nervous.

“You're early,” Miss Hyde replied, she was of average build with long, dark brown hair that did little to soften her sharp features, “in future you will be a maximum of one minute early, no more, no less. You will not arrive late because lateness will not be tolerated.”

“Yeah, right, sure, of course,” Buffy found her words rushing from her mouth in their eagerness to be spoken.

“Well,” Miss Hyde looked down her elegant nose at Buffy, “you'd better come in.”

Miss Hyde stepped aside to let Buffy enter the house and closed the door firmly behind her. Once inside the house, Buffy took a moment to look around, it all looked so normal. It was nothing like what she'd expected, although to be honest Buffy wasn't sure what she'd been expecting. Whatever it was it wasn't this.

“Come along you silly girl,” Miss Hyde clapped her hands, she was obviously getting into her part of strict school principal straight away, “up the stairs, first door on the right.”

Going up the stairs ahead of Miss Hyde, Buffy caught a glimpse of a bedroom (no sigh of whips and chains there), a bathroom, something that looked like an office and a closed door that was the 'first door on the right'. Opening the door Buffy stepped into the room beyond, now this was something like what she'd expected.

The room had once been a bedroom, probably the master bedroom judging by its size. The floor was bare boards and there were four desks of a type Buffy had only seen in old books and another larger desk that obviously belonged to Miss Hyde's. There were heavy net curtains over the window and Buffy doubted if anyone would be able to see in unless the lights were on in the room. On the walls were maps and school posters and on the wall behind Miss Hyde's desk was a large chalk board. Hanging on hooks next to the chalk board were a selection of canes, leather straps and wooden paddles. Walking further into the room Buffy saw what looked like a doctor's screen blocking off one corner of the room.

“Right, Summers,” Miss Hyde had dropped the 'Miss' to Buffy's name as she gestured for her to follow her over to her desk, “There's some paper work that needs to be done.”

This surprised Buffy, she'd not expected there to be any writing, but there was. As it turned out it was a simple agreement that stated that Buffy was here of her own free will, that she was over eighteen and she'd agreed to go along with whatever Miss Hyde did to her. Buffy doubted that 'Miss Hyde' was the woman's real name, but she was plainly very organised.

Finding that a basic one hour session, without extras (Buffy wondered what the 'extras' were) cost £250; she put her name down for the one hour introductory session which would cost her only £150. Miss Hyde seemed happy to accept Buffy's credit card but explained that if Buffy came back for another visit, she'd need to pay in cash. Next came the choices of what Buffy wanted to experience, it was sort of like a menu in a Chinese restaurant with boxes for her to tick. After scanning the list, Buffy ticked the boxes for 'Light Bondage and Punishment', without any sexual humiliation or 'touching'. Miss Hyde smiled and nodded her head apparently approving of Buffy's choice.

“Did you bring a uniform?” Miss Hyde asked.

“Erm...no,” Buffy replied, it seemed like the form filling was over now and they were getting on with the 'main event', “Should I have?”

“No,” Miss Hyde shook her head, “but if you come back on a regular basis you will be expected to supply your own school uniform and any sex toys you might want to use or have used on you. In the mean time,” Miss Hyde pointed to the doctors screen, “I have a selection of girl's uniforms, you can change behind the screen and be quick about it!”

Hurrying over to the screen, Buffy stepped behind it to find a selection of sexy schoolgirl uniforms, she chose the one that matched the uniforms from her fantasies the closest. Kicking off her shoes Buffy started to get changed. Five minutes later and attired in her uniform, she stepped out from behind the screen, she was already starting to feel turned on by her outfit and when she saw Miss Hyde standing there playing idly with a leather strap, her heart began to race, she felt her skin flush and her mouth fill with saliva.

“Much better,” Miss Hyde smiled, she pointed with her free hand, “come here and bend over my desk Summers, you've been a very naughty girl, you arrived far too early and you didn't have your uniform with you.”

But...” Buffy was about to point out that neither of those things were her fault, but Miss Hyde interrupted her.

“And you're always talking back with your foolish excuses,” Miss Hyde sighed, “it's probably because you're American...now why aren't you bending over my desk?”

Quickly, Buffy moved to obey, bending across Miss Hyde's desk she held on to the opposite side with her hands. As soon as she was in position, Miss Hyde lifted the hem of Buffy's skirt and tucked it into her waistband before slowly pulling down Buffy's panties until they where around her ankles.

“I won't pretend this is going to hurt me more than it hurts you,” Miss Hyde explained, “because we both know that this is definitely going to hurt you a lot more than its going to hurt me!”

Before Buffy could wonder what she'd let herself in for, she screamed as the strap landed across her bottom.

“AAAAGH!” Buffy cried, almost before she could fully draw a breath, another blow landed and she found herself crying out in pain once again.

As the strap rose and fell, drawing loud cries from Buffy's throat, she found herself drifting away, it was like this was all happening to someone else. Through her blurred eyes, Buffy noticed that the world was starting to flicker like an old movie. As she blinked her eyes in an attempt to clear them of the flickering light, she was only vaguely aware of her own screams and the smacking of Miss Hyde's strap as the world turned black and white for a moment before the lights went out.

0=0=0=0


	2. Chapter 2

2.

**The Old Bailey, London.**

Blinking her eyes open, Buffy was surprised to find that she was no longer in Miss Hyde's make believe schoolroom having her bottom spanked with a leather strap. No, she was somewhere else entirely, opening her eyes wide she looked around at her new surroundings. This was bad, Buffy told herself, very bad indeed, she was in a court room. Almost panicking at the thought of being sent to prison once again, she readied herself to fight her way out. It was only as she searched for an escape route that she noticed that things weren't all they appeared to be.

First she wasn't standing in the dock, which she would have been doing if she was the accused; Buffy was in fact standing _next_ to the dock. The reason for her current position might not be because she was innocent, it might be because the dock was full to overflowing with the scruffiest looking bunch of schoolgirls that Buffy had ever seen. Just looking at them made her blood run cold. The girls were ranged in age from about seven right up to girls of about seventeen or eighteen. There were well over a hundred of them and they were all wearing the same style of school uniform; looking down at herself Buffy groaned quietly as she realised that she too was wearing a school uniform which was a copy of the ones being worn by the other older girls.

A white blouse under a dark blue pinafore dress. Buffy noted how short the skirt of the pinafore dress was on the other older girls, looking down at herself again, she saw that her skirt was short enough to show the tops of the black stocking she was wearing. Feeling a little taller than normal, she looked even further down still to see her feet stuffed into a pair of black high heeled shoes with three inch heels. 

At first Buffy tried to tell herself that she'd fainted or something and was dreaming. At this very moment Miss Hyde was probably panicking because she'd slumped to the floor; Buffy frowned a little at the thought of wasting £150 and wondered if Miss Hyde had a policy on refunds. Shaking her head to clear it of these wild thoughts, she told herself that these imaginings were just foolish speculations. For one thing she wasn't prone to fainting fits, for another, why would she faint while she was having something done to her that she was enjoying? It just didn't make sense.

Also this court room looked far too realistic to be part of a dream. It was all wood panelling and cream paintwork over intricate plaster mouldings. Having seen the inside of at least one courtroom before Buffy knew what they should look like and this one had the air of a really important courtroom. Talking of air, Buffy sniffed, she didn't need a slayer's sense of smell to tell her that it was pretty ripe in a courtroom containing over a hundred grubby looking girls plus all the lawyers, clerks, jurors and general hangers on.

Movement in amongst a section of church-like pews caught her eye as a distinguished man in a black gown and a white horse hair wig stood up. Good thought Buffy as she recognised the man for a barrister, perhaps now she'd find out what was going on.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the jury,” the lawyer began, “it is indeed a sad and sickening sight to see an _entire_ girl's school arraigned before the highest court in the land...”

Buffy silently congratulated herself on being able to recognise an important courtroom when she saw one.

“And may I say at once m'lord,” the lawyer continued, casting the red robed judge up in his high throne-like seat a knowing look, “that the Crown's desire is not so much to see harsh punishment meted out to these girls...”

Buffy's ears pricked up at the mention of punishment as she imaged herself being spanked again. Once more she shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of these disturbing and inappropriate visions.

“...as to publicly dispel,” the lawyer went on warming to his subject, “the appealing aura of fear...”

Looking at the girls in the dock, Buffy wondered what terrible crimes they'd committed to have ended up in this place.

“...that exists inside the school,” the lawyer, who Buffy assumed was the Crown Prosecutor, gestured to the girls; the girls for their part gave off a low growl in reply. “a reign of terror that not even the police or the Ministry of Education has been able to break...”

Once again Buffy looked at the girls in the dock, as she'd already noted some of them didn't look older that seven or eight. A reign of terror, she asked herself? No, surly not, now if they'd all looked like Faith or even Dawn she could have understood the prosecutor's words, but they were just little girls, rather scruffy and smelly little girls true, but all the same...

“...even under the closest questioning,” the prosecutor explained, “not one single girl would reveal the names of the culprits...”

The quiet of the courtroom was split my a loud, high-pitched cheer as the girls voiced their approval that no one had informed to the authorities. Looking at the girls as they cheered, Buffy saw the pure, animal viciousness in their eyes; she began to reassess her earlier feelings towards the girls. They were more like the crowd at a Roman arena than a bunch of innocent schoolgirls.

“SILENCE!” called the clerk of the court; slowly the girls subsided.

A tall, pretty, blonde girl next to Buffy nudged her arm and bent down to whisper in her ear.

“That'll show 'em, Buff,” the girl smiled behind her hand before standing up straight again.

Well, that was interesting, Buffy told herself after nodding at the girl in agreement. Not only had she found out she was called 'Buff' here (so her name was probably still Buffy), but she was known to at least one girl which probably meant that she knew others and had been part of this student body for sometime. It was at this moment that Buffy started to wonder what the name of the school was, the only clue she'd seen so far was the 'St. T' embroidered on the badge sewn onto the front of each girl's dress.

“Oh-my-god!” Buffy gasped loud enough to be heard by the girls nearest to her, shutting her mouth with an audible snap she tried to work out what was going on.

'St T' must stand for St Trinians. Somehow she'd been transported into a reality where St Trinian's girls school was real and not just a series of old movies.

“The facts of the case are very simple,” the prosecutor droned on, “on the night of the twentieth of March, last, the entire school premises perished in flames kindled deliberately and with malice afore thought by the accused...”

“What all two-hundred of them, Sir Henry?” asked the judge, “Do you really think it necessary to bring the entire school before me?”

“I'm afraid so, m'lord,” admitted Sir Henry.

“Oh well,” the judge leaned forward in his seat and looked down at the clerk of the court, “in that case would you mind switching on the fans?”

“Switch on the fans,” cried the clerk of the court.

“Switch on the fans,” called a more distant voice.

“Switch on the fans,” echoed an even fainter voice as the fans were duly switched on and the air started to get a little fresher.

“A crucial consideration in this case is,” Sir Henry picked up from where he'd left off, “that not one member of staff was on the premises when the fire started...”

Letting Sir Henry's voice wash over her, Buffy noticed that the judge, who was as old as you'd expect a high court judge to be, appeared to be staring at the girl who was standing next to Buffy. Looking at the blonde girl, Buffy was shocked to see that the blonde girl, who she was able to remember as being called 'Annabelle' was staring right back. What was more she seemed to be fluttering her eyelashes at the judge while pouting her lips. The instructor/teacher in Buffy almost made her tell Annabelle to stop what she was doing immediately. Luckily Buffy was able to stop herself and not make a scene.

0=0=0=0

At the end of the day, Buffy and all the other girls were put aboard six buses and driven across London (under heavy police escort) to an army barracks in Chelsea. Here the St Trinian's girls were held, under military guard, in a barrack block under the supervision of volunteers from the Women's Voluntary Service. These brave and dedicated women, who'd done so much good work during the Blitz and through out the Second World War in general were exposed to such savagery it would have made the toughest Waffen SS soldier blanch.

These women, many of whom had braved the bombs of the Blitz and the later bombardment of London by Hitler's V1 and V2 missiles; were treated to a campaign that ranged from vicious intimidation to total contempt. Strangely these acts of barbarity were generally carried out by the younger girls (the older girls, of which Buffy was one) appeared to simply ignore everything the WVS women said or did.

It was while the girls of St Trinian's were incarcerated in Chelsea Barracks that Buffy learnt something of the way things worked, plus a few other unpleasant and worrying facts of life. When Buffy looked in a mirror on that first night at the barracks, she saw a seventeen year old Buffy Summers looking right back at her. Good, was her first reaction, at least she wasn't in someone else's body. The second thing she found out about herself was much more disturbing; somehow she'd lost her slayer powers.

This had really knocked Buffy back on her heels (the three inch ones she was wearing). Sure, as she later discovered, she still knew how to fight, yes her hearing and eyesight were still good and she seemed to be a little stronger than the other girls her age; but, she wasn't the slayer anymore. After living with her slayer powers for so long, having them stripped from her made it feel like she was sensing only a fraction of the world that she was used to. Colours didn't seem so bright, sounds seemed some how muffled and as for being able to see in the dark, well, she could forget that, she'd just have to stumble around like everyone else.

Something else was fairly obvious too, Buffy had got an inkling of what it was while she'd been standing in the court room. This wasn't her time, no wonder everything looked so grubby and old fashioned. Instead of being in 2006 she found she'd somehow been transported back to 1965; the swinging sixties...although from where Buffy was standing it didn't look particularly 'swinging'.

As Buffy lay in bed that night, she tried to work out what had happened. It appeared to her that she'd gone to Miss Hyde's house, changed into a naughty schoolgirl uniform, bent over Miss Hyde's desk to get her butt spanked then after the first few stokes of the strap she'd woken up in the Old Bailey being tried for arson. It was obvious (to Buffy) that Miss Hyde was in fact a witch or other magic user. Perhaps, thought Buffy, all her recent erotic fantasises about Giles and being a schoolgirl out to get spanked were all part of some devious (or deviant) plan to get her out of the way so that Miss Hyde could do... Do what?

The Slayer Organisation was no longer the sort of organisation that would collapse if you took out the leader, as had been proved when Buffy had found herself in prison. Someone would always step into her shoes, (if they were willing to risk chronic foot ache) yes if the entire core group was taken out in one fell swoop then there might be problems, at first. But eventually the chain of command (as Giles liked to call it) would kick in and someone would take charge. So, what was Miss Hyde's game plan? Perhaps she wasn't out to destroy the Slayer Organisation, maybe she was just out to distract it. If that was the case, Buffy felt sure that Giles and Willow would see through the evil witch's plans and deal with her.

Feeling slightly more confident, Buffy decided that she should concentrate on how to get home and why she was here. Being sent into the past by a disciplinarian witch was one thing, but Buffy knew from past experience that time travel spells were pretty hit or miss. The fact that 'The Slayer' always tended to end up where she was needed the most also appeared to mess with time travel spells. This meant that Buffy was where she was for a reason and if she could work out what that reason was she should be able to get herself sent home. Generally once you'd done whatever it was you were sent back in time to do, the universe usually reset itself and you woke up in the shower or something. Often, however, there'd be one little detail that had changed from how you remembered your home time, but it was usually something you could live with, like fish being in a pond where none had been before.

However, if she didn't get sent home Buffy told herself that she'd better get used to living in the past. Also in forty-one years time she was going to give herself a really big surprise when a fifty-eight year old version of herself walked into her office. That is assuming that future Buffy had an office in Saltburn-by-the-Sea and the Slayer Organisation even existed. Sighing heavily, Buffy tried not to think too hard about the consequences of time travel, it tended to make her head hurt.

If Buffy was going to live in the past, whether on a temporary or permanent basis remained to be seen, she thought it would be wise to see where she fitted into the order of things. Each day after the girl's were brought back to the barracks from court Buffy set herself the task of finding out more about the young woman she was and the girls she was living with.

First of all the pupils of St Trinian's were split into two unequal groups. There was the 'Upper Sixth' of which Buffy was a part, this contained all the girls over the age of sixteen and then there was the 'Fourth Form'. The Forth Form contained all the other girls in the school whatever their ages. While the Upper Sixth seemed to ooze sex appeal the Forth Form was, scruffy, grubby and more than a little smelly. They were also some of the most vicious, conniving and totally amoral creatures that Buffy had ever met. In fact they made some of the vampires and demons she'd killed over the years look like saints.

There were about twenty girls in the upper sixth and Buffy soon discovered that she had two particular friends. There was Annabelle, the girl who had been making 'eyes' at the judge and Virginia, a dark haired girl whose father seemed to be an important gangleader in the Eastend, one of the infamous Clay brothers to be precise. Her father and her uncle (Doug and Dinsdale) had recently been cleared of charges of demanding money with menaces. So, Virginia was feeling quite proud of herself following in her father's and uncle's footsteps and appearing at the Old Bailey.

Both of Buffy's best friends and in fact all the girls in the Upper Sixth where convinced that Buffy was either the daughter or niece of some Chicago mobster who'd sent her to school in England so his rivals couldn't get to him through her. As Buffy didn't know what the truth was about her past she didn't try to deny it. In fact it seemed to give her more standing in the group when they all thought she was related to some sort of American crime lord.

All the girls in the upper sixth were friendly enough towards her, but Buffy couldn't help thinking that they had little imagination when it concerned what they were going to do when they left school. Without exception, all the girls had the same plan. They would leave school, find a rich husband who was significantly older than they were. Then, after a period of time that would hopefully prove that there was no foul play involved, they'd become very rich and extremely merry widows. All the girls seemed to be quite happy about using their bodies to get what they wanted; Buffy on the other hand felt uncomfortable about it and just a little sad.

Perhaps it was Buffy's dating history, perhaps it was just that she was one of the white hats, maybe it was because she was a teacher and role model to teenage girls in her own time. But, she couldn't help thinking that these girls were capable of so much more. Maybe that was why she'd been sent back in time? Perhaps she'd been sent back to set these girls onto a new path that didn't involve marriage to and the possible murder of old and rich men.

0=0=0=0

Although the trial dragged on for a week it was really a fore gone conclusion, the girls were guilty. They made no secret of it, in fact the fourth form seemed to be quite proud of the fact that they'd burnt down their school. At this point Buffy did wonder if the universe was getting back at her for burning down her own school's gym in LA.

It was of no surprise then when 'St Trinian's' was found guilty of one count or arson and multiple counts of; grievous bodily harm, demanding money with menaces, forgery, illegal gin manufacture, car theft and vandalism on a scale not seen since the Vandals had arrived to give their name to wanton destruction.

At the end of Friday the foreman of the jury announced the verdicts on all counts and the Judge announced that he'd pass sentence on Monday after he'd had time to deliberate on the matter. As the court was adjourned, Annabelle turned to Buffy and winked; she said that the weekend would give her time to work on the judge and did Buffy want to help?

0=0=0=0


	3. Chapter 3

3.

**Chelsea Barracks.**

“So, how do we get out?” Buffy asked as Annabelle, Virginia and herself looked around the corner of the brick built barrack block.

It was only about seven-thirty on a Friday night and it wasn't even really dark yet. It was, in fact, about the time Buffy would normally be thinking about starting a long patrol around Middlesbrough. About fifty yards away from where the girls hid was their gateway to freedom. On either side of the gate were tall iron railings, just the sort of things that Buffy could have jumped over, had she still had her slayer powers. But, she didn't have her powers and anyway they had to get Annabelle out so she could 'persuade' the judge to give them all a lighter sentence.

The gate was blocked by one of those stripy pole things that went up and down when you pushed down on the counterweight. Standing next to the pole thing was a soldier; he was dressed smartly in a uniform not unlike the one Buffy had worn when she'd gone on her little trip back to 1945. Just for a moment Buffy wondered as to why she seemed to be ending up in the past so often. It'd never happened to her in Sunnydale. Maybe it was because there was more 'past' here in England than there was in Sunnydale, so she was more likely to fall through portals and back into history; she made a mental note to ask Giles and Willow about it when she got home.

Leaning against the post that held up the stripy pole was a pick-axe handle, this appeared to be the only weapon the soldier had to hand. About twelve feet behind the sentry was a small guard room. The girls had been watching for about half-an-hour, on and off, and they'd seen at least two, possibly three soldiers go into the guardroom. There was just enough space between the soldier on the gate and the guardroom for a girl, like Annabelle, to sneak behind the soldier and under the guardroom windows to escape out of the smaller pedestrian gate. But she could only do this if the guard was distracted in some way.

“How do we get Annabelle out?” Buffy asked.

“Easy!” Virginia smiled before turning to Annabelle, “You get ready to run for it when you see the soldier-boy's distracted,” Virginia shifted her gaze to Buffy, “An' you just follow my lead, right?”

Both Annabelle and Buffy nodded their heads, as Virginia took hold of Buffy's arm and steered her out into the open. Buffy couldn't help feeling excited. Not excited in a sexual sort of way, but in a sort of teen doing something she shouldn't sort of way, Buffy'd not felt like this since before she'd become 'The Slayer', it felt like fun.

With their high-heels clicking on the road surface, Virginia and Buffy walked along the narrow road that paralleled the perimeter fence. They walked slowly across the road that led out through the gate and onto the main road, so that the young soldier on guard would notice them. Glancing over her shoulder, Virginia made sure that the soldier was watching them. To be honest he'd either have to be gay or a saint not to have noticed two sexy teenage girls in very short skirts walking slowly away from him. Sure enough the soldier was watching them as Virginia dropped a pack of cigarettes and a box of matches onto the roadway.

“Oh silly me!” Virginia cried just loud enough for the soldier to hear; then clutching Buffy's arm tightly she whispered, “From the waist...bend.”

Bending over from the waist to pick up the dropped cigarettes and matches, Buffy and Virginia gave the soldier a very good view of their panties and stocking tops. Of course the young soldier was distracted, he was so distracted that he never noticed Annabelle creep up behind him, he hardly even noticed it when Annabelle produced a cosh and hit him smartly over the back of the head!

“Bloody hell!” Virginia cried as she and Buffy stood up to see the soldier slumped over his pole and Annabelle running off down the street; seizing the moment, Virginia grabbed Buffy by the arm and pulled her towards the gate, “Come on!”

The two girls ran across the road and out through the gate. Turning in the opposite direction to that taken by Annabelle they ran as fast as they could down the street. Stumbling after Virginia, Buffy tried to come to terms with what they'd just done; she'd helped someone knock out a soldier so Annabelle could get out of what was basically a prison to blackmail a high court judge. Buffy had escaped as well; what was more disturbing was that she didn't care. This was fun and she'd not had this much fun in a very long time.

“Alright!” Virginia gasped when they were a good hundred yards from the gate, “Slow down, walk normally.”

The two girls slowed down and started to walk slowly like any two young girls in revealing school uniforms would. It was about now that Buffy thought she saw the flaw in their plan.

“Y'know we're going to stand out like sore thumbs in these outfits,” Buffy said urgently, “people are going to look at us and think, boy, those thumbs must be sore!”

“Yeah,” Virginia agreed, “y'not wrong,” she paused in thought for just a moment. “you got any cash?”

Buffy searched in her uniform's one pocket and came up with a hand full of loose change, she held it out to show Virginia.

“Only this,” Buffy replied unhappily.

“That's about wot I've got,” Virginia replied as Buffy returned the coins to her pocket.

“We're not going to get far with that,” Buffy pointed out.

“Too right we're not, Buff,” Virginia agreed with a firm nod of the head; she looked Buffy up and down for a moment then down at herself, “we need cash an' we need to get outta these uniforms, so...”

“So?” Buffy enquired.

“I know just the place,” Virginia smiled in a way you'd expect someone to smile if they were planning larceny followed by a night of excessive fun, “and its only a short walk from here!”

0=0=0=0

Ten minutes later, Buffy found herself behind a large department store acting as look-out while Virginia worked on a door with a lock pick.

“Do you really think we should be doing this?” Buffy asked nervously; yes she was a slayer and had at times done a little house breaking, but this just didn't feel right and anyway Virginia was taking forever to open the door.

“What?” Virginia looked up from the lock.

“I mean aren't there guards and cameras and alarms,” Buffy asked as she moved closer to see what Virginia was doing.

“Are you daft?” Virginia looked up at Buffy in the dim street light, “This is Grace Brothers not the Bank of England!” the girl sighed as she was defeated by the lock, “Anyway it looks like we'll...”

“Here,” Buffy pushed Virginia out of the way, “let me have a go...”

Taking the lock picks from the other girl's hand, Buffy went to work on the lock. While she'd been in Slade prison she'd learnt how to pick a lock from experts. Virginia had some good lock picks but she just didn't have the skill to use them properly.

“There,” Buffy smiled as the lock clicked open and she pushed the door wide, “after you.”

“Wow!” Virginia gasped in genuine surprise, “Where did you learn to do that?”

“Oh, around,” Buffy shrugged; she pushed Virginia through the door and into the shop, “now, lets do some shopping.”

They had to walk up a couple of flights of stairs and open some more locked doors before they came to the 'Lady's Clothing Department'. Every time Buffy defeated a locked door, Virginia got more and more impressed until she finally told Buffy to keep the lock picks. Walking out onto the floor with its racks and racks of dresses and coats, Buffy found she could see well enough by the emergency lights that had been left on.

“You sure there's no guards or anything?” Buffy asked Virginia once more.

“Sure I'm sure,” Virginia replied firmly, “now lets not waste time!”

Stripping off down to their underwear the girls started to try on dresses.

“Nothing too flash,” Virginia advised as Buffy tried on a rather expensive looking cocktail dress, “we don't want to draw the wrong sort of attention to ourselves.”

“Yeah,” Buffy looked down at the dress sadly, “maybe you're right.”

Unzipping the dress she let it fall to the floor before searching for something more suitable. As she searched the racks she could feel Virginia's eyes on her, Buffy turned to see her friend studying her closely.

“You know,” Virginia said slowly, “I'd not noticed before but you have the legs of someone much taller.”

“I have?” Buffy frowned, she'd never really considered her legs as one of her best features, “Gee thanks.”

“But you're a bit flat chested,” Virginia observed, “you need to eat more and put some flesh on ya bones and then maybe ya tits would get bigger.”

“You think?” Buffy asked; she'd noticed that Virginia's figure would be described as 'well rounded' and how all the dress sizes where larger than she was used to.

“Here,” Virginia held out a dress to Buffy, “this'll look nicer on you than me...anyway its too small.”

Taking the dress, Buffy put it on. It was in a pastel shade of green that matched her eyes and went down to about her knees. It had a lowish neckline and no sleeves. Zipping it up, Buffy looked at herself in a mirror. Yes, she said to herself, that would do nicely. Turning to see what Virginia had chosen, Buffy saw her friend dressed in a cream trouser suit.

“Right, happy?” Virginia asked.

“Happy,” confirmed Buffy.

“Right,” Virginia looked around the store, “we'll put our uniforms in some shopping bags then its make-up and money.”

It didn't take long to find the make-up counter or indeed use the purloined cosmetics to make themselves look even more stunningly attractive and what was more important, older than they actually were. Money took a little longer. Even in this more innocent age, shops tended not to leave money in the tills overnight. They did, however leave it on the premisses. It took the girls nearly ten minutes to find the cashier's office. However, it only took Buffy about ten seconds to get the door open. Once in the office Buffy felt her heart sink as she looked at the safe. Safes were something she knew nothing about and this one looked so solid and heavy, she knew it would defeat her best efforts.

Strangely, Virginia didn't seem at all frustrated by the safe. As soon as she saw it she seemed to realise they'd not get it open without the key. Almost as soon as they were in the office Virginia started to open drawers and cupboards, she heaved filing cabinets open and felt along the tops of shelves and under the edges of desks. Eventually she emptied a cup of paper clips over a desk top and was rewarded by the heavy clunk of a key hitting the wooden surface.

“Here we are,” Virginia smiled as she approached the safe, which she opened as Buffy looked over her shoulder.

“Wow,” Buffy breathed quietly as she saw the bags of money, she'd not seen so much cash in ages, “we're rich!”

“No we're not,” Virginia emptied a cloth bag before filling it with bank notes and loose change, “unless you want the Old Bill after us we'll only take wot we need.”

“Oooh,” Buffy moaned in disappointment.

Deep down Buffy knew that what Virginia was saying was the truth, if they emptied the safe the police would come after them. With St Trinian's reputation and them only being fifteen minutes walk away they'd be prime suspects. If they only took a little money, the shop might well put the theft of the money and clothes down to an act of vandalism and might not even report it. Whatever happened the cops weren't likely to expend much time and effort chasing down the culprits.

With their bag of money, the two girls headed out of the store only stopping off at the cosmetics counter again, before moving on to pick out a couple of handbags and purses; finally they stopped off at the jewellery counter. All the good pieces were safely locked away but they were able to pick up some costume jewellery before heading on out the back of the store.

Standing under a street light they transferred the cosmetics to their hand bags and divided up the cash, they had about £20 each. By the standards of the day that made them pretty well off. Checking their newly stolen watches the girls found that it was not long past nine o'clock. The streets were properly dark and everywhere that wasn't a place of entertainment was closed. This Buffy found strange as she was used to late night shopping. Walking arm in arm down the street their bags containing their uniforms swinging on their free arms, they looked like what they were. Two well off young women out looking for fun. What they didn't look like was a couple of schoolgirls who'd just robbed a store after breaking out of jail.

0=0=0=0

The Turk's Head pub was quite an up market place full of city gents having a quick drink before heading back home to suburbia and their wives. There were also fashionable young men, probably in advertising or other 'modern' business and enough young women, secretaries and the like, not to make Buffy and Virginia stand out. Pushing her way to the bar Virginia ordered two port and lemons. The barmaid gave her a hard look before shrugging and serving her the drinks.

“Here you are,” Virginia handed Buffy her drink, “so, what d'ya think?”

“Its a bit smoky,” Buffy observed as she looked at her drink dubiously; she had issues with alcohol.

It wasn't that she didn't like alcohol, it was because she liked alcohol too much. One drink was one too many while ten wasn't nearly enough. Perhaps, if she just drank it slowly and only had the one she'd be okay. Taking a sip, Buffy shivered, she wasn't sure if she liked the taste, back in her drinking days she'd preferred vodka with maybe just a touch of tonic.

Finding somewhere to sit, Buffy waited for Virginia to come back from the loo. As she sat there slowly sipping her drink, Buffy could feel the eyes of several young men on her. It'd been a long time since she'd been out on a date. In fact the last time she'd talked to a guy in a club, he'd ended up being cut into little, screaming, bloody pieces of offal by evil-alien-space-frog invaders. Just at the moment Buffy was feeling a little 'gun shy' were guys were concerned, plus she'd been thinking of asking Willow to turn her gay again. In the meantime she'd just sit there and refuse to make eye contact until Virginia came back from the 'Ladies'.

0=0=0=0

Just as Buffy had finished her drink (so much for making it last) Virginia eased herself into the seat beside her.

“Where have you been?” Buffy asked relieved to see her friend back; all the looks she'd been getting had made her feel unaccountably nervous, “You must really have needed to 'go'.”

“Nah,” Virginia smiled, “that's not what took so long,” she surreptitiously showed Buffy a clear plastic bag with twenty or so little blue pills in it, “I blagged some Jack and Jills...”

“Jack and Jills?” Buffy asked more than a little confused; why was her friend showing her some tablets and then going on about Jack and Jill?

“Jack and Jills...pills,” Virginia gigged, “it's Cockney rhyming slang an' these 'ere uppers they'll keep us going until the morning.”

“I don't know if I should,” Buffy began, she was already drinking alcohol and now her friend wanted her to take some pills.

“Oh come on Buff,” Virginia put her hand into the bag and popped a pill into her mouth, “don't live like a nun.”

Once again Virginia put her hand in the bag and pulled out a pill. This time instead of putting it in her own mouth she held it out to Buffy.

“Go on Buffy, live a little,” Virginia tempted.

0=0=0=0

Waking up the following morning, Buffy felt very much like she used to after going on a 'bender' back in her drinking days. Lying in a bed, she knew not where, she tried to remember what had happened the previous night. She could clearly remember Virginia giving her the first pill, after that it was all more than a little hazy, however as she lay there she got flashes of what she'd done.

Groaning, she remembered drinking too much and taking too many pills. However, she also remembered that the booze and the pills made her feel very happy, happier than she had for a very long time. Next she remembered trying to swallow some guy's tongue before, Virginia and herself, plus a whole bunch of other people left the pub. Her next clear memory was of her preforming oral sex on some guy in the back of a cab as they went to someone's apartment. Her eyes flew open in shock as she sat up in bed to see the same guy lying asleep beside her. 

“Oh-my-god!” Buffy gasped as she held onto her head in an attempt to stop it spinning, or falling off, “What have I done?”

The memories of what she'd done (several times) came flooding back to her, she remembered she'd been quite inventive and both parties had really enjoyed themselves. Buffy remembered what Maggie (an ex-girlfriend) had said about her love making; Maggie had called it 'enthusiastic'. Man, had she been enthusiastic...about half a dozen times!

Although Buffy knew she should feel guilty, somehow she didn't, she'd enjoyed herself; she was fairly sure that the guy lying beside her wasn't going to turn into a vamp or demon. He also wasn't likely to be killed by aliens and if she got out of bed and left now, he was unlikely to break her heart.

“Or turn evil...” Buffy added; when the guy you loved turned evil after having sex with you it sort of put a girl off the entire 'relationship' thing.

Getting unsteadily to her feet, Buffy collected up her clothes and started to get dressed. Once she was decently covered she headed towards the door. Pausing with her hand on the door knob, she glanced back at the bed. Deciding she didn't want to know what the guy's name was, she did, however, go back to the bed and check his pulse, just to be sure she hadn't accidentally killed him. He was still alive (or possibly) undead, not wishing to find out which, Buffy headed for the door to find Virginia and then go home.

0=0=0=0


	4. Chapter 4

4.

**Chelsea.**

Staring at the plate of bangers and mash (the WVS women believed in carbohydrates and lots of brisk exercise) in front of her, Buffy fought to stop her stomach from rebelling at the mere sight of food. Unfortunately even the smell was enough to almost send her running for the toilets, she'd spent enough time in them this morning worshipping at the porcelain alter of the great god 'Hughie'.

Earlier that morning, after leaving the nameless guy in his bed, Buffy had gone in search of her friend Virginia. Stepping out of the bedroom and quietly closing the door behind her, she found herself in a short, dark corridor. Walking along the passageway opening doors as she went, Buffy eventually found the living room. The place looked like a bomb had hit it; there were unconscious bodies lying on the floor and across the furniture. Empty bottles lay thickly on the carpet along with over full ashtrays and empty fish and chip papers. Glancing around the room, Buffy eventually caught sight of Virginia. Stepping between the bodies that littered the room, she managed to get hold of her friend's arm and shake her awake.

Once Virginia had more or less joined Buffy in the land of the living, they found their stuff and headed on out of apartment and downstairs into the street. Once in the street the two girls realised that they had no idea where they were. Not that Buffy would know anyway, but Virginia was a local and she had no idea where they were either. Walking the silent, early morning London streets, they stopped at a 'greasy spoon' café and had a cup of tea. Virginia then announced that she was feeling 'peckish' and ordered a full fried breakfast, Buffy on the other hand made do with some dry toast. Seeing Virginia's breakfast arrive, swimming in grease (the two fried eggs almost slid right off the plate as the proprietor put it down in front of Virginia) Buffy clamped her hand over her mouth and ran out into the street.

Luckily she didn't throw up, so when the fresh air had revived her a little, she headed back into the café. With a great deal of willpower, Buffy watched as her friend demolished her breakfast. After twenty minutes of torture (from Buffy's point of view) the girls once again headed out into the street. After walking for five or ten minutes they still had no idea where they were. Once they got to what looked like a main street they decided to hail a cab. When they'd stopped for breakfast they'd discovered they still had about £10 each left of the money they'd stolen the previous night, so paying for a cab wasn't going to break the bank. What was going to be hard was getting back into the barracks where the girls of St Trinians were supposed to be confined. 

“So how do we get back in?” Buffy wanted to know; Virginia thought about this for a moment or two.

“Easy,” she replied.

“Like how?” Buffy winced at the sound of her own voice, her head felt like it was full of red hot needles all of which were sticking into her brain.

“Look,” Virginia grinned, “they're supposed to be keeping us in, not out, see?”

Virginia's plan was simplicity itself, they'd simply walk back into the barracks like nothing had happened. Changing back into their school uniforms in the back of the black cab, the driver almost crashed the taxi as he watched them in his rear view mirror instead of watching the road. Keeping the money, their new watches and the jewellery they'd 'blagged' the previous night the girls left their outfits in the back of the cab. When the driver dropped them off just down the road from the barracks, Virginia pointed out that as the cabby had had an early morning peep show and they'd left him their outfits, he didn't need paying. Uninclined to argue when he saw the St Trinian's badges on the girl's uniforms the cab driver drove off at high speed thankful to come out of the situation unscathed.

Surprisingly, Virginia had been right, no one tried to stop them from getting back in. The trouble only started when they got back to the accommodation block. Mrs Patterson, the lady in charge of the WVS women wanted to know where they'd been. Thinking up a cover story, Buffy and Virginia claimed that they'd gone to see a film at the local cinema and then got lost on their way home. Buffy could tell that Mrs Patterson didn't believe them, after all the story was pretty thin. If any of the trainee slayers had tried to tell her a similar tail Buffy wouldn't have believed them either. However, as the girls were probably going to end up in a female Borstal or approved school after the judge passed sentence, Mrs Patterson didn't make too much of a fuss.

0=0=0=0

So, now it was Saturday lunch time and Buffy thought it would be a good idea to eat something. Picking up her knife and fork, she cut up one of the sausages and transferred a piece from her plate to her mouth. Closing her eyes, so she didn't actually have to look at the food while she ate, Buffy chewed. They weren't very good quality sausages, nothing like the ones she ordered for Slayer Central. In fact they tasted suspiciously like the ones she'd had to cook and eat when she'd been in Slade Prison. Looking at the sausages on her plate, Buffy noticed they were more or less square in cross section which meant that they'd come out of a tin...they _were_ the same ones she'd eaten while in prison and probably from the same batch!

“Hi Buff!” Virginia called happily as she came to sit down next to Buffy, “How're ya feeling? Still a bit Tom and Dick?”

“Tom and Dick?” Buffy knew she'd regret it but she had to ask.

“Tom and Dick...sick!” Virginia giggled as she started to tuck into her own bangers and mash.

Seeing her friend start in on her food almost proved too much for Buffy's stomach again and she pushed her own plate away.

“So,” Virginia asked eagerly between fork fulls of pig by-products and lumpy mashed potato, “did you do the 'business' with Nigel last night?”

“Who?” Buffy tried not to look at Virginia while she was eating, but she just couldn't help herself, “Oh yeah, Nigel...” that must be the name of the guy she'd spent the night with, “...if you mean, 'did I have sex' with him then yes I did...several times...okay?”

“Wow,” Virginia paused in her eating and looked at Buffy with new found respect, “Did it hurt?”

“No,” Buffy shook her head and immediately wished she hadn't, “why should it? It was...fun.”

“Wow,” Virginia repeated, “you've done it before, right?”

“Yeah I've had boyfriends and I've had sex before...” Buffy felt compelled to add, “...lots of times.”

“Wow!” Virginia said for a third time.

“But I'm not a slut, okay?” Buffy explained not sure why she felt she needed to say that; it was probably because vampires had started to call her 'Slutty the Vampire Layer', the undead could be so cruel about a girl's past.

“Of course you're not!” Virginia exclaimed, “But I never knew you were that sort of girl.”

“There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me,” Buffy smiled to herself, now that was the truth; she decided to change the subject, “Any news from Annabelle?”

“Yeah,” Virginia finished eating and turned slightly towards Buffy, “she phoned last night, apparently she's got the judge eating out of her hand...hey Buff?”

“Yeah?” Buffy sighed expecting to be asked for more details concerning her sex life.

“Do ya want those sausages?”

0=0=0=0

The remainder of the weekend went by with no real excitement. Buffy's stomach had recovered enough by Saturday night that she could join in with the other girls as they tried (mostly successfully) to make the WVS women's lives a misery. Sunday was spent avoiding going to church in the morning and avoiding playing healthy outdoor games in the afternoon. Seeing things from the pupils perspective made Buffy wonder if the trainee slayers saw her in the same way as she and her St Trinian's friends saw the WVS women, she hoped not.

On Sunday night, Annabelle reappeared claiming that she'd got the judge wrapped around her little finger and how she'd not even had to sleep with him. Buffy wondered if going to bed with this mysterious Nigel did actually make her a slut. If Annabelle could blackmail a High Court Judge without sleeping with him what did that make her?

Whatever, Buffy decided not to worry about it until later. In the morning they'd be going back to the Old Bailey to have sentence passed on them. If what Annabelle said was true they'd probably get away with being split up and sent to different schools. As she lay in bed, Buffy wondered if she wanted to go to school. After all, she might look seventeen but she was actually twenty-six and she knew 'stuff'. With the primitive policing methods of the period and what she'd learnt in Slade prison she could have a successful career as a cat burglar. After all wasn't that why she'd been sent to prison in the first place? With dreams of a life as some sort of female Raffles ('Buffy the Débutante Thief' perhaps?) going through her head, Buffy rolled over in her narrow, squeaky bed and went to sleep.

0=0=0=0

**The Old Bailey, Monday Morning.**

After yet another breakfast swimming in grease, Buffy started to worry about her arteries hardening. Normally her slayer metabolism dealt with an unhealthy diet, but as she appeared to have misplaced her powers somewhere, perhaps it was time to start eating healthily. Once they'd finished breakfast the girls were marched (yes marched!) back to their barrack block. There seemed to be more police and troops in evidence this morning and again Buffy found herself wondering why the authorities were so concerned about a bunch of, admittedly high spirited, school girls.

At about nine-thirty the buses turned up to take everyone to court. Sitting watching out of the window, Buffy couldn't help remembering a scene from 'Schindler's List' as police and troops searched the barracks for girls who'd hidden themselves away in an effort to avoid being taken back to court. After about a quarter of an hour a dozen girls had been caught and were dragged kicking and screaming to the buses.

Then came the short drive to the Courts, of course they had a police escort and the roads had been cleared in front of them. Again Buffy asked herself why the police appeared to be taking no chances with a bunch of schoolgirls. The police were acting like they were escorting two hundred mass murderers and not two hundred teen and preteen girls. Eventually they arrived at the Old Bailey and the girls were marched into court between lines of nervous looking policemen.

0=0=0=0

“...God save the Queen,” concluded the clerk of the court as he finished his little introductory speech and the judge sat down.

Getting himself comfortable and allowing time for everyone else to sit down and sort themselves out, the judge glanced around the court room. Buffy, who was standing next to Annabelle, noticed how the judge's eyes lingered on the blonde girl next to her. The judge leaned forward in his seat and looked as if he was about to speak.

“As long as he doesn't put his black cap on, we'll be alright,” Annabelle whispered to Buffy.

The 'black cap' reference was completely lost on Buffy so she just smiled at her friend as if she knew what she was talking about.

“Before I pronounce sentence on these wretched girls,” the judge began his speech, “I should mention that I've had an approach from defending counsel who wishes me to hear a plea from a Professor Marcus Canford.” 

The judge sighed heavily with desire as his eyes fell once again on the delectable body of Annabelle. Glancing at the girl, Buffy noticed she was mouthing 'Please' at the judge. Obviously, this was something Annabelle had somehow arranged.

“M'lud,” the defence barrister stood up to speak, “he has some very helpful ideas concerning these young girl's futures.”

“Hmmm...?” the judge replied still gazing longingly at Annabelle.

“Dirty old man,” Virginia muttered from Buffy's side.

“Professor Canford proposals,” continued the defence counsel, “are both liberal and humane...”

“And mine are not I suppose?” the judge asked, glancing away from Annabelle for a moment.

“M'lud, I have no idea what your proposals are,” replied the defence lawyer innocently.

“I know just what he's proposing to do with Anna,” Virginia muttered darkly before repeating, “dirty old man.”

“You'll soon find out,” replied the judge.

“Yeah, I bet she will,” Buffy whispered making both her friends giggle.

“It really is quite outrageous,” continued the judge remembering who he was and what he was supposed to be doing, “after all we've heard in this court to expect us to sit here and listen to some absolute stranger...”

“Please...” Annabelle whispered at the judge.

“...some...some ab..absolute stranger,” the judge seemed to shake himself before continuing, after clearing his mind of whatever Annabelle might have promised him, “...however, well meaning they might...”

“Please...” Annabelle whispered again and smiled innocently at the judge in his red robes.

“W-what does he want anyway?” the judge finally asked.

“M'lud,” the defence barrister gestured over his shoulder towards the public gallery, “he's here in court.”

There was a low murmur from everyone in court as they looked around trying to spot the mysterious professor.

“Oh very well,” relented the judge, he received an extra sexy smile from Annabelle as a reward, “bring him forward.”

Standing up from his place in the public gallery a balding, distinguished looking man in a tweed suit and cravat, bowed to the judge before making his way to the witness stand.

“My Lord,” once again the professor bowed towards the judge, “I thank you for consenting to hear my proposal.” Canford took a deep breath before speaking again, “I am a Doctor of Philosophy, University of Baghdad, and for twenty years I have devoted myself to the study of the child mind. May I respectfully submit, My Lord, that no punishment will bring these children back to the path from which they have strayed. Look at them,” the professor gestured to the girls standing in the dock who were now contriving to look as innocent as they could and not at all like the vicious monsters they really were, “poor lost little souls, whether they know it or not, their hearts are crying out for sympathy. It's love that they need...”

“And I bet you're just the man to give it to them,” Buffy muttered darkly under her breath not believing a word that Canford was saying for a minute.

“...a deep, patient, all embracing love...” Canford continued.

“Pervert,” Buffy muttered a little louder.

“...how are we to translate that love into practical form?” Canford wanted to know, he answered his own question, “May I with deep respect, My Lord, offer a solution?”

“Yes, yes, by all means,” sighed the judge who had eyes and ears only for Annabelle, “and do please get on with it.”

“I have at my disposal,” Canford explained, “adequate funds to establish a new school, but what is even more important I have engaged the services of one of the world's greatest Headmistresses. Miss Matilda Harker-Packer.” Canford gestured to a middle aged woman in a floral hat and matching dress in the public gallery, Harker-Packer smiled and waved happily to the judge. “May I humbly suggest that you place the entire school in our charge for a trial period...I beg you, do not cast away these unhappy children's lives,” Canford turned to look at the girls in the dock for the first time, he seemed to wince at the sight of them but he soon recovered.

“They are a product,” Canford continued getting his second wind, “of a corrupt age, the war, politics, the pursuit of the fast 'buck' and the strain of trying to keep it tax free, have undermined their parents...they are beyond redemption! But, the children may yet be saved. My Lord,” Canford turned back to the judge, “in your infinite compassion...”

It was at this point Buffy noticed that someone was playing a sad tune very softly on a violin.

“...give to these little ones this last opportunity...” by now almost everyone in court was searching for their handkerchiefs, “....there is a light...” the violin got slightly louder as people openly started to sob, “...at the end of the tunnel, I beseech you,” Canford pleaded playing the court like whoever was playing the violin, “let me lead them to it.”

“Yeah, I know just where you want to lead them,” Buffy muttered angrily, surely no one was going to be fooled by this obvious child predator.

There was a pause as people dabbed at their eyes to wipe away their tears, even the judge had stopped staring at Annabelle and was surreptitiously wiping his eyes.

“Thank-you professor...” the judge said quietly as Canford sat down.

This was the point at which, Buffy expected everyone to see through Canford's flimflam and demand that he be thrown into jail; but it appeared she was wrong.

“...I may say,” the judge continued gravely, “that I could not conceive of anything that would cause me to change my mind...”

Buffy stood and listened in growing horror to what she was hearing.

“...but I must admit that I've been impressed,” once again the judge's eyes were riveted on Annabelle's chest, “I'm going to take a bold decision and exercise leniency...”

“What!?” Buffy almost shouted and received a dirty look from the clerk of the court.

“...subject to investigation of what you've said,” the judge announced solemnly, “I'm going to hand over to you the custody of these children for a probationary period of twelve months...”

“WHAT!?” this time Buffy did shout, she couldn't believe that the highest court in the land was going to hand over two-hundred young girls to someone who was so obviously a pervert.

“Silence in court!” called the clerk of the court.

“Young ladies,” the judge said over the mounting hubbub, “I wish to address some very serious words to you, you've had a very...!”

The judge didn't get to finish what he was going to say as he was too busy ducking the thrown tomato aimed at his head. In the next few moments two things happened, the court degenerated into a near riot as tomatoes and other vegetables flew through the air. The second thing to happen was that Annabelle disappeared; Buffy later discovered that she'd moved in with the judge. 

As objects shot from the dock and people screamed and dodged the best they could to avoid being hit, Buffy stood there like a rock in a storm. She still couldn't believe that the British judicial system was going to hand over these, admittedly not exactly innocent young girls, to a man who was manifestly going to use them to further his own nefarious (and no doubt perverted) plans. Well, Buffy told herself, if no one else could see it, she certainly could and somehow she would stop this so-called Professor Canford and his confederates. This was obviously why she'd been sent back in time; she was evidently here to save these girls from a fate worse than death!

0=0=0=0


	5. Chapter 5

5.

**A Railway Carriage somewhere in Southern England.**

Sitting in the corner of the compartment, Buffy let herself be mesmerised by the 'clickerty-clack' of the wheels as they ran along the railway lines towards their destination. After the judge had passed sentence and the near riot, started by the forth form, had been quelled. The girls of St Trinian's had been herded out of the court room and back onto the buses that had brought them to the Old Bailey. Once again under a strong police escort they were driven away from the court.

It soon became apparent that they weren't being driven back to Chelsea Barracks. Today they were being driven south-west out of London and into the countryside. Eventually they arrived at the garrison town of Aldershot. Here they were housed in a disused barracks behind high barded wire fences. Once again, Buffy had found herself wondering why the authorities were so worried about what two hundred schoolgirls would do. Yes, the forth form, were unpleasant, unruly and generally not nice to be near; but, Buffy couldn't help think that Faith and herself could turn them into useful members of society. After all some of the trainee slayers were pretty wild when they arrived at Slayer Central and they turned out okay.

The sixth form, on the other hand, had this almost single minded obsession with getting married to someone rich. Although Buffy didn't approve of getting married simply to ensure an easy life, by the standards of the day it was what every girl strived for. Plus, she was almost certain that none of the girls, once married, would actually 'murder' their husband...at least not deliberately. So, why were the authorities worried about a bunch of girls who only wanted to do what almost every other girl wanted to do if they had the chance. None of this made any sense to her.

On their third day of their imprisonment at Aldershot, new uniforms and other clothes turned up. This was something Buffy had been particularly grateful for. On her arrival in this world of the past, Buffy had found that she only had two of everything, two blouses, two sets of underwear and so on. As she was always wearing one set of clothes, she found she was spending most of her free time washing and ironing her spare set of clothes. So a new wardrobe was more than welcome, however, whoever was supplying their new clothes didn't included anything other than school uniform and underwear, there were no casual clothes, Buffy suspected that this was a deliberate ploy to prevent the girls escaping and fading into the general population.

It was during this period that Buffy discovered that her ideas on personal grooming were more stringent than even the six form's (the forth form were disgusting and Buffy doubted that any of them had more than one wash, let alone, bath a week), this would have to change, at least in the sixth form, if she was going to stay awhile. It did indeed look as if Buffy would be around for some time. The authorities seemed determined to hand over custody of the girls to Professor Canford. Buffy was still a little stunned that the government would hand her and all the other girls over to someone who was so plainly a sexual deviant. No doubt the sexual abuse would start after Canford had got the girls to his new school. Whatever happened, Canford was in for a surprise, Buffy Summers was here and she'd fight him every step of the way.

On the Thursday of their imprisonment in Aldershot, the girl's teachers arrived under the new Headmistress, Matilda Harker-Packer. It did seem to Buffy that Harker-Packer was just a little bit insane, she had a strange laugh and was continually doing ballet exercises. But there again, she caught herself thinking, knowing St Trinian's reputation, anyone who volunteered to be Headmistress at the school had to be just a tiny bit mad to do the job.

On Thursday night, after lights out, all two-hundred girls met in the loft of the barrack block were they were incarcerated. After much screaming and fighting and argument, it was decided that the school would be on its best behaviour until they discovered what Canford's real reason was for taking on the school. Buffy was glad to find that she wasn't the only one who was suspicious of Canford's motives.

On Friday morning the girls found themselves being put onto army trucks and driven down to the local train station. Here they were transferred to a special train that would take them to their new home. Watching out of the window as the train chuffed out of the station Buffy wondered where they were going and what would happen when they got there.

0=0=0=0

**Upper Hannington, between Basingstoke and Andover.**

The train jerked and hissed to a halt in a cloud of white steam as it drew to a stop in a small country station. Snapping back to full wakefulness Buffy looked out of the carriage window to see a deserted platform, a white painted fence and a sign saying Upper Hannington.

“Looks like we're 'ere,” Virginia said as she joined Buffy looking out of the window; soon all ten girls in the compartment with Buffy were staring out at this strange new world, suddenly the compartment's door was opened.

“Come on girls!” cried a woman's voice from behind them, “We're here, now get your things and line up on the platform.”

Buffy watched as the woman moved on down the carriage to the next compartment. That was Miss Crawly the gym mistress; she was sort of tall, gangly and always seemed to have a worried expression on her face; it was almost as if she expected to be attacked at any moment. A few of the girls who'd been in the forth form two or three years previously claimed that Miss Crawly was a 'copper's nark' (whatever one of those was). Copper's nark or not, Buffy thought Miss Crawly was nice, a little too earnest but nice, she doubted that Miss Crawly had anymore idea of what Canford had planned for the girls than she did. Clutching their suitcases the six form lined up on the platform with the rest of the school. Just because the school was on its best behaviour didn't stop them from complaining in a low dangerous murmur.

“I wonder were this dump actually is?” Celia, a short busty red-haired girl asked; but no one seemed to know.

After a few minutes waiting, which made the forth form even more restless than they had been after their long train journey, Professor Canford himself appeared.

“Girls! Girls!” he called getting everyone's attention, “This is Upper Hannington, our new school is two miles down the lane and is called Hannington Manor...”

“Two miles?” several girls muttered angrily at this news.

“He expects us to walk _two miles_?” Virginia turned to Buffy for support.

“In these shoes?” Buffy found herself saying; looking down at her feet and her high heeled shoes, Buffy shook her head in despair, “I hope he doesn't expect us to carry our luggage too.”

The girls muttered even more angrily at the thought of having to carry their suitcases over the two miles to the school while wearing there fashionable but impractical shoes. Moments later they found that at least one of their concerns was unfounded, a horse and cart appeared and all the school's luggage was piled aboard and sent on ahead. Allowing themselves to be organised into a ragged column, the girls set out for their new school two miles down the shady country lanes.

0=0=0=0

**Hannington Manor.**

Hiding in the bushes near the gate to Hannington Manor, Superintendent Samuel Kemp-Bird watched the lane that led to Upper Hannington with something close to resignation. He's been drafted into the area to deal with St Trinian's because he'd had 'experience' dealing with the school. To be honest the only 'experiences' he'd had with St Trinian's had all been bad ones. But, there was at least one good thing to come out of this little fiasco, he'd been able to postpone (hopefully forever) his marriage to Police Sergeant Ruby Gates to whom he'd been engaged for fifteen years.

“They're coming, sir,” a police sergeant called softly from further down the lane.

“Everyone get under cover,” called Kemp-Bird as policemen scrambled up trees or hid behind bushes.

Backing into the cover of some thick bushes, Kemp-Bird felt his blood run cold at the sound of the approaching girls who were singing the St Trinian's school song.

_Maidens of St Trinian's, gird your armour on.  
Grab the nearest weapon; never mind which one.   
The battle's to the strongest; might is always right.   
Trample on the weakest; glory in their plight.   
St Trinian's! St Trinian's! Our battle cry.   
St Trinian's! St Trinian's! Will never die._

Taking one last look, before disappearing out of sight, Kemp-Bird caught a glimpse of the head of the column where the teachers marched.

“Poor, poor fools,” he sighed before vanishing into the undergrowth.

First came the teachers led by Professor Canford, next came the younger forth form girls each clutching some form of sports equipment like tennis rackets or hockey sticks. It was a safe bet that none of these items had ever been used for their intended purpose. Next there was a gap in the column filled by a lone girl who played the violin as she skipped along the lane. After another short gap came the older forth form girls again armed with a selection of sticks, rackets and bats. Next came the six form tottering along the lane on their high heels while muttering dire threats against the health and life of Professor Canford for making them walk.

Lastly, as some sort of rearguard, came a dozen sharp eyed forth form girls, each armed with a catapult. These girls walked slowly scanning the roadside cover for any sign of prying eyes. When they did see something untoward they sent a volley of darts shot from their catapults towards the trespassers. Police officers and press reporters screamed as they fell from trees or were hit by multiple darts as they tried to hide from the girls.

0=0=0=0

**Hannington School.**

It was now the Tuesday after Buffy and the girls had arrived at Hannington Manor, and Buffy had to admit that things weren't quite as bad as she thought they might be. The Manor was in good condition, the plumbing worked and the roof didn't leak. The food was plain but plentiful and the staff appeared to be taking things slowly for now and not trying to force the girls into doing anything that they didn't want to.

Of course everyone had to go to class; just now the six form girls were supposed to be taking part in a gym lesson. Somehow, Miss Crawly, the gym mistress, had got lost and trapped in the cellar, if someone remembered they'd let her out later. So now Buffy and the other girls were sitting about in a large room amid boxes of unpacked gym equipment, dressed in their sports outfits of navy blue waist high gym knickers and bright red sports shirts.

“Now we're here what are we going to do?” Celia asked, her large breasts straining against the material of her sports shirt.

“I don't know yet,” Flash Harry, the only other man at the school other than Canford, said as he sat amid the unused sporting equipment, “but I'll tell you one thing, we've got to co-operate with this 'ere Canford geezer an' 'is side kick...we're on probation.”

Flash Harry filled a very special role in the St Trinian's hierarchy. He was the man who laid bets for the forth form, he also sold the highly over-proof and illegal St Trinian's gin. In fact if there was a slightly shady pie in the St Trinian's larder, Flash had a grubby finger in it. It was also Flash who ran the infamous St Trinian's Matrimonial Agency.

“What's that mean, Harry?” asked Florrie, she was the sort of girl who gave dumb blondes a bad name. 

“That means,” Harry replied as he lay back to rest his head on the thigh of the girl sitting behind him, “any more trouble and we've had it. These rich geezers of mine don't want to marry any old scrubbers who've been banged up in some sort of female borstal.”

“You know there are other things you can do other than get married,” Buffy pointed out from where she was swinging gently back and forth on a rope.

“'ere, 'ere, ere!” Flash sat up and turned around to look at Buffy crossly, “I'll have no more of that talk if you please...it might give the girls ideas.”

Looking around the room Buffy seriously doubted it, these girls were dead set on marrying someone rich the first chance they got. Buffy doubted that she'd ever be able to change their minds, however, she didn't want to alienate Flash so she didn't push the subject.

“Whatever,” Buffy dropped down from her rope and came to stand next to Flash, “did you find out anything incriminating on Canford?”

“Nah,” Flash shook his head sadly, “an' I tried really 'ard too, its like he never existed before a few months ago.”

“Hey,” Buffy cried, “that sounds suspicious doesn't it?”

“Maybe,” Flash shrugged, “maybe not, after all 'e 'as been in foreign parts.”

“Yeah,” Buffy admitted grudgingly, in 1965 there was no internet to use to check people's backgrounds out on, “I suppose so.”

“Hey look!” called Rosalind, a leggy, bottle blonde who was keeping watch out of the window.

Rushing over to the window, the girls crained their necks to see what was happening. Pressed up against the window and held there by several pairs of breasts which were firmly pressed into her back and neck, Buffy saw a black saloon pull up outside the school. A man climbed from the rear seat and paused as he pulled his suit straight before putting on a Stetson.

“Who's that Flash?” Buffy asked, wishing she had her powers back so she could pick up on any demon-vibe the man might be giving off.

“Search me,” Flash replied watching the man over the heads of the sixth form.

“Could be a school inspector,” suggested Celia.

“What with that hat?” Virginia scoffed, “Looks more like Wyatt Earp!”

“There's something going on around here we need to know about,” Flash said as he pushed a girl out of his way with a hand on her breast, the girl, Jean, didn't seem to notice or if she did, care.

“What I'd like to know,” Virginia asked, “is why the Professor wanted to take on our mob anyway?”

0=0=0=0

**The Governors Office, Hannington Manor School.**

“...my patron is most anxious, Miss Harker-Parker, that these children have ample opportunity not only of broadening their minds, but of acquiring some culture,” Canford stepped away from the window where he'd been watching the arrival of his patron's agent and turned towards Miss Harker-Parker who appeared to be doing ballet exercises on the other side of his office.

“Oh culture!” Miss Harker-Parker cried as she left off her exercises and advanced across the office towards Canford, “Isn't it a blessed word? What particular line of culture were you thinking we'd have a bash at?”

“I was thinking we should start at the beginning, and take the older girls back to the cradle of civilisation,” Canford explained, “I was thinking about the Greek isles.”

“Oh yes,” Harken-Parker didn't sound convinced, “and how do you think you're going to get the girls there? You know the old Min of Ed won't cough up the cash.”

“My patron would supply a vessel and the finance for the trip,” Canford explained.

“No, no, no!” Harker-Parker said as she went back to doing her exercises, “the Min of Ed would never give their permission to take the girls out of the country, the Foreign Office would put the mockers on it too.” Harker-Parker paused in her leg swinging, “Imagine this lot in a foreign country, we'd be at war inside of a week.” Miss Harker-Packer shock her head, “Come off it chum, they'll never go for it, why not take them to Bath for the day, less trouble and a damn sight cheaper.”

“My mind is set on Greece, Miss Harker-Parker,” Canford replied in a low menacing tone, “I'm determined to do this thing properly.”

“Well in that case,” Miss Harker-Parker explained, “You'll have to gain the confidence of the good old Min of Ed, y'know really knock 'em for six.” Miss Harker-Parker was now using Canford's desk to lean over backwards against, “Why don't you shove on a slap up festival of Culture and Sport, you know the guff? Loads of Shakespeare and poetry and some good healthy team games against other schools all that malarkey...”

“With whom?” Canford wanted to know.

“The girls of course,” Harker-Parker replied with a slightly insane giggle, she was now doing squat thrusts in the middle of the office floor.

“But that would be a disaster!” Canford cried in horror at the very idea.

“Naturally!” Harker-Parker laughed.

“How long would all this take?” Canford asked, interested at the idea despite himself.

“Oh I don't know,” Harker-Packer had stopped doing her squat thrusts and was now standing scratching her head, “I dare say we could knock up a basic festival in a month or so.” Harker-Parker stopped scratching and pinned Canford with a steely stare, “That's always assuming that you can dish out the cash.”

“They'll be ample funds for everything shortly,” Canford replied mysteriously, “Now Miss Harker-Parker,” he moved rapidly across the room and taking the Headmistress by the arm he steered her towards the door, “now if you'd like to start to organise the festival, I'll ensure that there'll be cash to pay for it all.”

“You know something, Marcus,” Miss Harker-Parker smiled up into Canford's face, “I can call you Marcus can't I?” Canford nodded. “Do you know something Marcus,” she explained, “I have a feeling that very shortly I'll be the only one around here who will have an actual certificate to prove that they're sane!”

0=0=0=0

**The Gym.**

“Hey look!” cried Florrie who was still on lookout duty, “Wyatt Earp's leaving!”

Flash and the girls had been discussing the setting up of a new gin still and various other money making scams. Buffy had suggested that they set up a pole dancing club to bring in a little extra cash.

“That was a short visit,” Buffy called as she rushed to the window with the other girls.

Sure enough they saw Wyatt Earp climb back into his car and drive away. 

“Wonder what all that was about,” mused Flash as everyone slowly walked away from the window. 

“Maybe its something you should totally find out about,” Buffy suggested.

“Yeah right,” Flash agreed, “but first, what about this 'ere pole dancing, I 'ope it ain't some peculiar East European folk dance.”

“No,” Buffy cried happily as she looked around for something to use as a pole, “I'll show you.”

Buffy had once pole danced in Cordelia's LA strip joint, so Lorne the demon barman could read her destiny. On getting home she'd introduced pole dancing as part of the slayer fitness regime. Finding the stand for a basket ball basket, Buffy started her routine, soon everyone was sitting and watching spell bound.

“Cor blimey,” Flash breathed quietly as Buffy went through her act, “I could make a fortune out of this in London.”

0=0=0=0


	6. Chapter 6

6.

**The Day of the St Trinian's Festival of Culture and Sport.**

“Oh Buffy!” A loud, strident, female voice called from behind Buffy.

“Pretend you 'aven't 'eard 'er,” Virginia whispered as she and Buffy carried crates of the infamous St Trinian's gin towards a large ten.

“Buffy Summers!” called the voice again.

“Damn-it!” Buffy glanced over her shoulder to see Miss Crawly, the gym mistress, making her way towards the two girls, “We're busted,” turning towards her friend, Buffy balanced her crate on top of Virginia's, “Take these to the pole dancing tent and make sure everything's hidden, okay?”

“Yeah, right,” Virginia staggered a little under the weight of all the booze before continuing on towards the tent; meanwhile Buffy turned to greet Miss Crawly with what she hoped was a virtuous smile.

“Oh, hi Miss Crawly,” Buffy smiled innocently, all the time wondering what the gym mistress wanted, “almost missed you there.”

“No time for all this lolly-gagging my girl,” Miss Crawly said not too sharply, Miss Crawly was very sweet and never lost her temper...however much the fourth form taunted her, “I need you to help me put up the nets for the hockey match.”

“You do?” Buffy glanced over her shoulder to see Virginia disappearing into the pole dancing tent; Buffy hadn't got the time to help put up any nets, she was supposed to be organising the pole dancing.

After her display of pole dancing expertise, and the announcement of the Festival of Culture and Sport, it was decided that pole dancing could be (in Flash's words), 'a nice little earner'. Celia, Florrie, Rosalind, Virginia and a girl called Dawn, had all volunteered to learn how to pole dance and help Buffy out.

“Of course I do,” Miss Crawly continued speaking not noticing Buffy's confusion, “after all you are the Captain of the Hockey Team...”

“I AM!?” Buffy cried as she came to a dead stop, “Since when?”

“Since three weeks ago,” Miss Crawly stopped and turned to look at Buffy, her face fell when she noticed the shocked look on Buffy's face, “Oh don't tell me,” Miss Crawly frowned, “no one told you?”

“You're totally right they didn't,” Buffy started to follow Miss Crawly again as the teacher continued on towards the hockey pitch.

“Oh this is just too bad,” Miss Crawly sighed sadly, “well, never mind,” she brightened a little, “I'm sure you'll do just splendidly.”

“I'm sure I won't,” Buffy replied, “I don't know how to play hockey.”

“You don't!?” now it was Miss Crawly's turn to bring them to a sudden halt.

“No,” Buffy shook her head.

“Oooooooh!” Miss Crawley wailed, “Oh bother!”

“So, can I go back to what I was doing?” Buffy asked hopefully.

“NO!” Miss Crawly replied forcefully, “We'll just have muddle through the best we can...” Miss Crawly rallied a little when she saw the rest of the hockey team lounging about next to a pile of goal nets, “...oh good there's the rest of the team, I'm sure we can sort something out.”

Marching over towards the other girls so quickly Buffy almost had to run to keep up, Miss Crawly started to issue orders for the nets to be hung up in the goal-mouths. With an ill will about half the girls picked up a net and trudged slowly towards the goal at the far end of the pitch, while Buffy helped the remaining girls with the net for their end.

“Hey,” Buffy called quietly as she and the other girls struggled with the net, “can anyone teach me how to play hockey?”

“You don't need to know,” a girl called Maudie informed her, the cigarette that hung from her bottom lip wobbled up and down as she spoke.

“I don't?” Buffy asked hopefully.

“Nah,” Maudie shook her head as an inch of ash fell from her cigarette end onto the grass, “just do what everyone else does.”

“Okay,” Buffy smiled relieved that she wouldn't have to learn an entire game in less than two hours, “that sounds cool.”

“I say,” Miss Crawly called from under the net as she tried to hock it to the goal frame, “isn't this goal smaller than the other one?”

“Yeah, this is our goal,” admitted Maudie as she crushed out her fag under foot, “we cut about a third off.”

“But that's cheating!” Miss Crawly wailed almost as if Maudie had just confessed to murder, “And anyway how do you know you'll start at this end?”

“We always start at this end we use a two headed penny for the toss-up,” Maudie replied without a care in the world.

“Oh Maudie,” Miss Crawly looked like a kicked puppy; Buffy really felt sorry for the woman, she just wasn't cut out to be a teacher at St Trinian's, “But surely when you change ends at half time...”

“Nah,” Maudie shook her head wisely, “there never is a second half.”

“Oooooooh,” Miss Crawly sobbed in despair.

0=0=0=0

**The Pole Dancing Tent.**

Having escaped the tear stained face of Miss Crawly, Buffy made her way over to the pole dancing tent. Pushing her way through the entrance flap, her eyes were greeted by the sight of busy girls setting everything up for the afternoon's festivities.

“Okay guys!” Buffy resisted the urge to clap her hands together, that would make her sound too much like a teacher, “Gather 'round.”

Slowly Buffy's five dancers and the half-dozen or so fourth form girls who were there to help out put down whatever they were doing and gathered in front of her. Buffy couldn't help noticing that the girls moved quicker for her than they did for any of the teachers.

“Okay,” Buffy repeated, “I've just been told that I'm the captain of the hockey team,” there was a disappointed groan from all the girls, “but I'm also told the match won't go on long so I should be back here by one-ish. Until then,” Buffy looked around for her best friend, “Virginia you're in charge.”

Virginia nodded her understanding at Buffy.

“Now remember guys,” Buffy started to walk around the tent checking everything was in place and ready for the first customers. “Out here its totally leotards and lemonade, remember we've trying to sell this as a fitness gig, okay?”

Everyone nodded.

“Out the back,” Buffy pointed to the rear of the tent, “its bikini briefs, nipple tassels and gin, right?”

“Right!” everyone agreed.

“You fourth form girls,” Buffy walked over to where the younger girls stood in a line; she sniffed and got a whiff of soap instead of the usual strong smell of BO which normally permeated the air around the fourth form. “You keep a look out for a good mark, remember an expensive suit and shoes are a sign of a full bank account.” Buffy paused to let that sink in for a moment. “Once you think you've spotted a likely mark,” Buffy resisted the urge to say 'victim' but the terms were interchangeable, “ask them if they want to come out back for a 'private show', okay?”

The younger girls nodded their understanding.

“Wot if they don't wanna come?” asked one of the fourth formers.

“Just leave them,” Buffy advised, “we don't want any trouble and no dragging people away, okay?” Buffy warned, several of the younger girls looked disappointed at this restriction. “Who's in charge of the camera?”

One of the taller fourth form girls put up her hand.

“And you are?” Buffy beamed down at the girl.

“Rosie,” the girl replied.

“Okay, Rosie,” Buffy laid her hand on the girl's shoulder and continued to smile down at her; Rosie, however, started to look worried. “You're probably the most important part of the scam, because if you don't get good, clear shots of the mark's face and which ever of the dancers he's with then everything else will totally be for nothing.”

Rosie looked up a Buffy suitably impressed with the importance of the mission she'd been entrusted with.

“You got enough film?” Buffy asked, Rosie nodded her head firmly.

“Good!” Buffy smiled broadly as she turned towards the older girls, “Okay, you dancers, remember to change before you come out here,” Buffy warned, “That includes you Florrie...”

Florrie wasn't the brightest of girls and on more than one occasion during rehearsals she'd got her outfits mixed up.

“Now once you get a mark out the back,” Buffy continued more seriously, “it's up to each of you how far you go, that especially goes for you lap dancers, Dawn, Rosalind, understand?”

The two girls in question nodded their heads.

“Right,” Buffy smiled broadly, with any luck they'd end the day with several blackmail victims and a steady source of income.

After all the marks had no one to blame but themselves, if they didn't want to be blackmailed they shouldn't go into the back of a tent to watch semi naked school girls performing erotic dance routines with a pole. The legality and morality of what she was planing didn't seem to bother her very much. Perhaps it was because she'd spent nearly two months with the girls of St Trinian's. Or maybe it was because she'd realised that the girls were being used and it was time for the girls to 'use' the people who were using them right back.

Professor Canford and his side kick, Miss Harker-Parker, were using the girls for something, Buffy felt this very strongly, but she still hadn't worked out what Canford had got planned yet. The authorities were obviously using the girls of St Trinian's to frighten people. If they weren't then they could have simply closed down the school and split up the pupils. Even Flash Harry used the girls. He encouraged them to bet on horses and even Buffy knew that the only people to get rich betting on horses were the bookies. When Buffy had first shown Flash pole dancing, Flash had almost immediately wanted her to teach the other girls and come and work in a London club he said he was just about to open. Contrary to popular opinion, it was the girls of St Trinian's who were the victims here. As Buffy saw herself as the champion and protector of victims she'd decided to protect and when necessary to fight for the girls. The pole dancing tent was just a little revenge on her behalf.

Leaving Virginia to get everything ready for the grand opening, Buffy hurried back to the main school building. It was nearly twelve o'clock and the hockey match started at twelve-thirty; she needed to get changed into her sports kit.

0=0=0=0

**The Hockey Field.**

Someone handed Buffy a hockey stick.

“Wow!”she smiled, “We get weapons too?”

“Yeah,” Maudie smiled; the girl seemed to have taken it on herself to look after Buffy, “now just remember to do what everyone else does, alright?”

“Sure, right,” Buffy nodded uncertainly.

The twelve girls of the St Trinian's hockey team waited in the sports pavilion ready to run out onto the field and do battle with the girls from St Hillary's school. St Hillary's had been chosen as St Trinian's opponents mainly because it was a new school and no one there knew about St Trinian's reputation. Looking out of the window next to the door, Buffy saw the spectators settle into there seats as Miss Crawly, who was to be the referee, stalked out into the middle of the pitch and looked at her watch. Deciding the time had come, Miss Crawly signalled for the two teams to run out onto the pitch.

“Come on girls,” Maudie cried as she crushed out yet another cigarette, “lets go get 'em!”

With a cry that would have done an Apache war party proud the St Trinian's girls ran out onto the pitch. There was a great, bloodthirsty roar of approval from the St Trinian's girls in the crowd as Buffy and her team congregated around Miss Crawly in the centre of the pitch. Taking a moment to study the opposition, Buffy noticed that the St Hillary's girls were all wearing very prim and proper maroon, knee length, sports dresses. Unlike the St Trinian's girls who were wearing there much more revealing blue gym knickers and red shirts, today the girls had tied their sports shirts in a knot under their breasts so their midriffs were exposed.

Miss Crawly tossed the two sided coin (any other coins she might have had, had mysteriously disappeared) and as she'd been instructed, Buffy called heads and chose the end with the smaller goal. Taking up position with the rest of the team, Buffy waited for Miss Crawly to blow her whistle to start the match. Reluctantly, or so it seemed to Buffy, Miss Crawly put her whistle to her lips and blew.

Before Miss Crawly had even lowered her whistle after starting the game, the St Trinian's girls gave a cheer and ran at the St Hillary's girls. Not even bothering to try and go after the ball the St Trinian's girls went after the opposing team. Doing what she'd been told to do, Buffy joined in. Uttering a primal scream, she lifted her hockey stick above her head and charged towards the opposition. The St Hillary's girls, seeing the St Trinian's team rushing towards them with murder in their eyes and waving their hockey sticks like warclubs, turned and ran for their lives.

Unfortunately some of them didn't run fast enough; coming up behind one girl, Buffy tripped her with her stick. Watching as the unfortunate girl crashed to the ground, Buffy raised her stick to dispatch the girl on a permanent basis. Luckily, the sound of Miss Crawly's frantic whistle blowing penetrated Buffy's blood-lust and she managed to stop herself from caving in the other girl's skull. Turning away from the downed girl, Buffy ran over to join her team-mates. It seemed that at least some of the St Hillary's girls were made of sterner stuff and were making a fight of it. Buffy charged into the melee her hockey stick held high; she might have misplaced her slayer strength but she still knew how to fight with a bewildering collection of weapons, which now included the hockey stick!

0=0=0=0

Watching as the last St Hillary's girl was carried off to the first aid tent, Buffy smiled with pride, she'd won her first hockey match. Perhaps when she returned to her own time she'd introduce hockey to the trainee slayers...after she'd made it a little less violent of course. Looking at the clock over the sports pavilion, she saw that it was five-to-one. The Pole Dancing tent was supposed to open at one and she needed a shower before she took up her duties there. Calling a cheery, 'Bye!' to her team-mates, Buffy ran off towards the school building.

0=0=0=0

**The Pole Dancing Tent.**

Peering around the flap that separated the girl's changing area from the main part of the tent, Buffy saw that they had a good audience.

“Who are those two guys in the bowler hats and the mismatched suits?” Buffy pointed out the two men holding bowler hats on their knees to the fourth form girl who was helping out in the changing room.

“We fink they're school inspectors, Buff,” the girl sniffed and wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

“School inspectors, huh?” Buffy mused, the fourth former nodded her head, she could obviously see what Buffy was thinking, “Right!” Buffy started to strip down to her underwear as she stepped over to the benches set up along the side of the room, “give me five minutes to change then get those guys into booth number one!”

0=0=0=0

Mr Culpepper-Brown and Mr Butters, were not in fact school inspectors, there were something much more important (at least in their own minds) they were minor civil-servants from the Ministry of Education who had special responsibility for St Trinian's. The fact that the Ministry of Education had a department designated to watching St Trinian's showed just how seriously the government took the St Trinian's threat. They'd been sitting in the 'Pole Dancing' tent watching what appeared to be nothing more sinister than an acrobatic display involving a pretty girl and a pole, then they'd been approached by a short girl who couldn't have been more that eight or nine.

“PSST!” the girl hissed rather loudly as she came up behind the two civil servants.

“Go away little girl,” Culpepper-Brown tried to shoo the girl away, but she wouldn't be shoo-ed.

“'Ere,” the girl continued in her loud stage whisper, “Buffy wants to know if you gents would like to come out backstage for a special...” the girl winked rather obviously at the two men, “...show...y'know wot I mean?” 

The girl accompanied these words with more winking and jerks of her head towards the back of the tent. Culpepper-Brown and Butters looked at each other and nodded, this sounded more like it. They'd been told to look out for anything lewd, underhand or generally illegal. So far, apart from some viciously powerful gin they'd found nothing untoward. But this sounded more hopeful, as men of the world they both knew what an invitation to a 'special show' meant, particularly when it was accompanied by a lot of winking and head jerking.

“Ah,” Culpepper-Brown replied quietly, “a special show, eh?” he smiled at the small girl, “And just what would that entail?”

“Y'wot!?” cried the girl as she looked at the two men in surprise, “Y'know? A _special show_ ,” she said with heavy emphasise, “wiv just you gents an' Buffy...y'know wot I mean, nudge-nudge, wink-wink!?”

“And which one's Buffy?” Mr Butter asked with a condescending smile; the girl looked around, caught sight of Buffy and pointed.

“'Er,” she said simply.

Following the pointing finger Culpepper-Brown and Butters glimpsed Buffy's head as she looked out from behind a tent flap. Again the two men shared a look before nodding their heads in agreement.

“Lead on little girl,” Culpepper-Brown ordered as he and Butters got to their feet.

Following the girl between the other members of the audience, Culpepper-Brown told himself that he had a duty to find out what was going on here. Even if that meant sitting in a private room watching a pretty, blonde girl dance around a pole.

0=0=0=0

Dressed in nothing but a pair of bikini briefs and a couple of nipple tassels, Buffy peeped between the tent flaps leading into booth number one and watched the two men for a moment. The civil servants were sitting ramrod straight on their wooden chairs with their bowler hats placed firmly on their knees. They looked very much how she was feeling right now, nervous. Buffy was beginning to think she'd made a big mistake, but then she told herself to lighten up and take the broomstick out of her butt for a while.

“Hey, Lisa,” Buffy turned to the fourth former who was standing next to her, “get me a glass of gin will you?”

Buffy had hardly stopped talking when she felt Lisa tap her on the shoulder. Turning she saw the girl holding out a small glass of clear liquid to her. Taking the glass, Buffy knocked back the shot in one; coughing, spluttering and with tears in her eyes Buffy handed the glass back to the girl.

“Thanks...” Buffy croaked, the gin had taken her breath away and her throat felt like it had been scoured with acid and wire-wool, “...smooth!”

Taking a deep breath and fortified by strong drink, Buffy opened the flap and stepped out onto the small stage and into full view of the two civil servants.

0=0=0=0


	7. Chapter 7

7.

**The Pole Dancing Tent.**

Staring as if mesmerised by a snake, Culpepper-Brown and Butters watched as the pretty, almost naked, blonde girl danced. Not only was she dancing to a slow, hypnotic, rhythm, but she was also doing suggestive things with the pole that stood in the middle of the little stage. The sort of suggestive things that left both Culpepper-Brown and Butters, shifting uncomfortably in their seats and loosening their stiff, starched collars.

Stepping down off the stage Buffy walked slowly and seductively over to Culpepper-Brown. Standing astride his legs she reached down and took hold of his bowler and tossed it to the other side of the booth. Running her hands brazenly over her breasts, she slowly began to sway, her hips moving in a circular motion as Culpepper-Brown's face got redder and redder while Butters' licked his lips.

Smiling in what Culpepper-Brown thought was a seductive way (Buffy was really smiling because these two jerks were just so easy to fool) she 'dismounted' Culpepper-Brown, being sure to give him a tempting glimpse of the crotch of her panties as she did so, before going to stand astride Butter's lap. Thrusting her hips back and fourth, Buffy grabbed him by the back of the head and pushed his face between her breasts. The two civil servants where so overwhelmed with Buffy's performance that they never noticed the sound of the camera's shutter snapping open and closed as Rosie took photograph after photograph.

Glancing to her right, Buffy saw Rosie give her a 'thumbs up' signal, this informed her that the fourth former had enough photographs and she was even now removing the film from the camera. Once the film was out of the camera, Rosie would give it to another girl who'd take it to the school's very own photography workshop. The film would be developed and a set of prints would be made before the negatives were stored in a safe place.

Pushing the civil servant away from her, Buffy gave the man a cold smile before she dismounted and climbed back up onto the stage. Shaking her breasts at the two men one last time, she disappeared through a flap in the tent's wall and was gone. The two civil servants sat on their chairs completely stunned by what had just happened. Eventually they turned to look at each other before slowly getting to their feet and shuffling out of the booth with there bowler hats held firmly in front of their trousers. 

Of course neither of them was aware that while their attention had been on Buffy, several fourth form girls had crept silently into the booth and stolen their wallets. The girls had searched the wallets for the men's home addresses. In a very few days both men would receive some very unwelcome packages in the post plus instructions on how they could prevent copies of these photographs getting to the press, their wives and their bosses.

0=0=0=0

All things considered the 'St Trinian's Festival of Culture and Sport ' had gone down very well. The hokey match had been difficult to explain, what with most of the St Hillary's team ending up in hospital. However, Miss Harker-Packer expressed surprise at any complains saying that St Trinian's had been playing 'Irish Rules Hokey', a much more violent game, and it was pure chance that no one had informed St Hillary's of this fact.

The fashion show had gone well, which had taken people's minds off the fiasco of the fourth form 'Free Style Painting Competition' which had turned into a riot...with added paint. The striptease to Hamlet's Soliloquy performed by Hermione of the sixth form, had been the surprise hit of the festival with the Royal Shakespeare Company planning on doing their own version. Even the game of 'Strip the Willow' had gone off very well after Willow Metcalfe had been caught making her way to the railway station and had been dragged back to school at the last minute. The Pole Dancing tent was another great success with people convinced that it was an interesting if unusual method of keeping fit. Of course some male members of the audience were not so impressed, having received packets of photographs with demands for money to prevent the photos getting into the 'wrong' hands.

Where blackmailers often went wrong was that they asked for too much money, they got greedy and eventually pushed their victims over the edge. At this point several things could happen, the victim might stop paying and dare you to publish. They might go to the police, or, they might decide that they'd 'deal' with the blackmailers themselves. Not wanting to have any of these alternatives happen, Buffy had put her foot down about how much money could be squeezed out of the victims.

A monthly payment of £10 was quite adequate, Buffy told her fellow blackmailers. All the men they'd taken photos of could easily afford £10 a month and in this time £10 was still quite a lot of money particularly when you had about a dozen £10's coming in ever month as regular as clockwork. Shared between the twenty-three girls in the Sixth Form £120 was almost like a living wage for 1965. The victims would want to keep those photos out of the press, the thing was that Rosie (the girl who'd taken the shots) was quite a talented photographer and had managed to take the pictures from angles that made what was going on look a lot worse than it actually was.

The only men who'd not got a demand for £10 a month were Culpepper-Brown and his sidekick Butters, the men from the Ministry of Education. Their payment was to keep Buffy and her friends informed of any plans the Ministry of Education might have for St Trinians. Plus neither civil servant could afford £10 a month, it seemed that civil servants were pretty badly paid in this time.

0=0=0=0

**About a Week after the St Trinians Festival of Culture and Sport.**

Smiling at his reflection in the mirror, Professor Canford adjusted his cravat and counted the money he was about to make; £500 for each girl he delivered to his benefactor. There were twenty-three girls in the Sixth Form plus another dozen of the older girls from the fourth. That made a total of thirty-seven girls and at £500 each that made a grand total of £18,500 and all of it for him. Almost having to stop himself from laughing out loud, Canford turned away from the mirror. The sight of his own smug face was almost too much to bear.

The plan was simple; he'd got permission to take the girls to the Greek Isles from the Ministry of Education. They were due to start out tomorrow morning, in fact they _would_ be starting out tomorrow morning, very early tomorrow morning. But they wouldn't be heading south to Southampton where they were supposed board their ship for Greece. No they'd be heading north to a lonely, isolated stately home were his benefactor's clients and £18,500 would be waiting for him and the girls.

All the Sixth Form wanted to do was to get married to someone old and rich. Well, Canford would make their dreams come true, although at first some of the girls might think it was more of a nightmare. They wouldn't so much be marrying 'someones' as 'somethings' and their chances of becoming 'merry widows' would be vanishingly small to say the least. In fact the chances of them living more than a few years with their new 'husbands' was very unlikely.

They'd all die eventually, one way or another, and the beauty of it all was that no one would notice or even care. When the girls were eventually reported missing, which would take at least a week, it would just be dismissed as another St Trinian's schoolgirl prank. By the time the authorities did realise that there was something wrong the girls would be long gone. They'd be long gone to somewhere where mere human agencies could never follow and from which the girls would never return.

He, Professor Cecil Canford, would be far away too, not as far as his benefactor's clients of course, he had no intention of ever visiting the realms from which the clients came. But, he would be far away to somewhere that the hand of British justice couldn't reach and where £18,500 could keep him very comfortable for the rest of his life. No doubt his benefactor, Alphonse O'Reilly would have his own refuge to go to, Canford didn't know and didn't want to know where that was. O'Reilly was a dangerous man, any man who worked for those 'things' had to be and he frightened Canford more than a little.

Hearing a car pull up outside, Canford walked over to the window and looked out. There, down on the drive was O'Reilly's car. He watched as O'Reilly got out of the back seat and put on his stupid hat before walking towards the front door. Not wanting to draw attention to their meeting at the school so close to the start of the final stage of the plan, Canford, walked briskly out of his office and down stairs. He had the front door open before O'Reilly even had a chance to ring the door bell.

“Quick,” Canford whispered as he ushered O'Reilly inside, “get inside, I don't want anyone to see us together.”

“Why not?” O'Reilly asked as he stepped through the open doorway.

“It's too close to the main part of the plan for us to be seen together,” Canford explained as he closed the door and led O'Reilly up to his office, “have you brought the...” Canford hesitated to say the words for a moment, “...the erm, sleeping draft?”

“Yeah,” O'Reilly laughed as he held up a large, dark blue, glass bottle, “there enough here to put the entire school under for twelve hours.”

“SHHH!” Canford hissed, “Put that away, it's bad enough that you have to be here, but if anyone saw you waving bottles of poison around...”

“Oh don't be such a damn fool,” O'Reilly replied, “even if someone saw, who'd believe them?”

“I suppose you're right,” Canford sighed as he opened the door to his office and ushered O'Reilly inside, “but I've found its best not to take chances.”

“Yes,” agreed O'Reilly as he watched Canford close and lock the door behind them, “there was that nasty business in Bongo-Bongoland wasn't there?”

“Yes,” Canford agreed, “of course none of that was my fault and I have no desire to spend twenty years in a colonial prison so...”

“So you killed your partners and left on the first ship to points east,” O'Reilly eyed Canford suspiciously and wondered if the professor would try the same trick on him if anything went wrong.

Of course if he did, Canford would fail, O'Reilly was too powerful a wizard to let mere bullets worry him. Basically, Canford was a coward, but he was also a dangerous coward, he'd do just about anything to prevent himself from getting caught.

“That's right,” Canford admitted, “so you see I don't want anything to go wrong this time.”

“It won't,” O'Reilly reassured him, he held up the blue bottle, “all we have to do is lace the girl's evening meal with this and we can do what we like with them.”

“Good, good,” Canford replied, “I've been slowly cutting back on their rations so they're always a little hungry. This way we I can guarantee all the girls will turn up for their...” Canford sniggered quietly, “...their _last_ supper!”

“And the staff?” O'Reilly wanted to know, “We don't want anyone calling the police at the wrong moment.”

“I've arranged a little celebration at the Fox and Hounds for the staff,” Canford smiled, “I, of course, have volunteered to stay here to keep an eye on the girls. The only other people around will be that obnoxious little man 'Flash' Harry and the police spy, Miss Crawly.”

“And how do you intend on dealing with them?” O'Reilly wanted to know, “Like you say we don't want them interfering.”

“I was hoping that your...erm..'helpers' could deal with them,” Canford said hopefully.

“I expect they can,” O'Reilly nodded, “we'll lock them up somewhere, by the time they realise what happened we'll be half way to Yorkshire.”

“You have the transport arranged?” Canford looked out of his window to see that O'Reilly's big black car had vanish, funny he told himself, he'd not heard it drive away.

“A specially converted furniture van will arrive at nine-thirty tonight along with a dozen of my most reliable 'helpers',” O'Reilly explained.

“Nine-thirty, you say,” Canford mused, “yes that should be fine. If everything goes to plan there shouldn't be anyone around to see your helpers.”

“And if there are?” O'Reilly hinted.

“I'm sure we can think of something to do to entertain them,” Canford smiled.

0=0=0=0

**Later.**

Covering her mouth with her hand, Buffy yawned hugely as she packed the last few items into the suit case she'd be taking with her to the Greek Isles. It was only a small suitcase holding little more than her towel, soap, toothbrush and toothpaste. The girls had also been told to pack a uniform and their sports outfits. The rest of the space was taken up with spare underwear and a bikini. Looking up she saw Virginia enter their room, she too was yawning.

“Tired?” Buffy asked.

“Yeah,” Virginia nodded sleepily, “it must 'ave been the big supper they gave us.”

“Uh-huh,” Buffy nodded and almost found herself falling asleep where she stood.

It was odd, the school was very quiet tonight, there were no screams coming from the fourth form dormitories like there would be normally. The local children hadn't learnt to keep away from the school at night yet. Every few nights the fourth form would go out and snatch a couple of the local kids and bring them back to their dorms and 'entertain' them for a couple of hours before letting them go. But tonight all was quiet, if Buffy had been more awake she might have thought it was too quiet. 

Continuing with her packing, Buffy couldn't help but feel that she might have misjudged Professor Canford. The school had been at Hannington Manor for three months or more and Canford had done nothing untoward. No girls had mysteriously vanished. None of the girls had been called to his office to be molested or abused, no one had been sold as a sex slave. In fact Canford had more or less let them do what they wanted to do, only raising an objection when the actions of the girls got a little out of hand. The thing about the fourth form and the local kids was a case in point. As long as the fourth form didn't leave any permanent marks and let their victims go before midnight, Canford seemed happy to turn a blind eye; and now he was taking them to the Greek Isles.

Buffy had to admit she was quite excited about the trip, she'd never done as much travelling as she'd have liked to. Setting up and running the Slayer Organisation had seen to that; that and the lack of money of course. So this was a chance to see a part of the world that she would probably never have got to see in her real life. Closing her suitcase, Buffy put it on the floor near the door. Yawning again she sat down on her bed, perhaps it was time for an early night? Looking at her alarm clock she saw that it wasn't even eight-thirty.

“I'm going to bed,” Buffy told Virginia as she started to unbutton her uniform.

“Me too when I've finished this,” Virginia gestured to her suitcase and tried to stifle a yawn.

“You looking forward to our trip?” Buffy pulled off her pinafore dress and threw it in the general direction of the bottom of her bed, unusually she missed.

“Oh yeah,” just for a moment Virginia seemed to wake up a little, “You never know I might met one of those Greek shipping magnets an' marry 'im.”

“You know there's more to life than just being a rich, old guy's, trophy wife?” Buffy was down to her underwear now and was trying to find her pyjamas'

“There is?” Virginia asked sounding genuinely surprised, she sat down on her bed and looked at Buffy, “What is it with you and not wanting a life of ease and large amounts of cash?” again Virginia yawned, “It can't be the sex you're worried about, anyway I got a letter from Annabelle an' she sez its not so bad.”

“No,” Buffy shook her head, she was finding it difficult to concentrate, “it's not that...its...there's so much more to life than getting married.”

“I know what it is,” Virginia put her suitcase on the floor and lay down on her bed, “you're one of these bra burning, women's lib, feminist people aren't you?”

“No...no...” Buffy yawned as she thought how comfortable Virginia looked curled up on her bed, perhaps she'd take a little nap, “...I...hmmmmmm.”

Never getting to finish what she was going to say, Buffy lay down on her bed. As soon as her head touched the pillow, her eyes closed and she drifted off into a deep, peaceful, drugged sleep. Throughout the school girls lay down on their beds and fell asleep like the little innocent angels they weren't. The only people still awake were Flash Harry, who'd not eaten at the school canteen that night and Miss Crawly who had and was fighting to stay awake; a fight she was doomed to lose.

At exactly nine-thirty, a large furniture van pulled up silently outside the school, the only sound it made was the crunching of gravel under its tires and even that stopped when the vehicle came to a halt. After a few moments the door to the driver's cab opened and a hunched, misshapen figure climbed down from the cab. It turned towards O'Reilly as the man approached it across the gravel.

“Spot on time,” O'Reilly smiled at the creature.

“Yeth Master,” the creature replied with a slight bow.

“Right,” O'Reilly smiled and rubbed his hands together with glee at the thought of all the wealth and power that would soon be his, “You know what to do, so get on with it.”

0=0=0=0Author's Note:   
For those who might be interested, 'Strip the Willow' is actually a country dance and not a game in which a girl called Willow gets her clothes pulled off. This is similar to the phrase, '...the sound of leather on willow...', this is a cricketing term used to invoke the sound of a cricket ball (covered in leather) striking a cricket bat (made of willow). It has nothing what-so-ever to do with what Willow and Kennedy (both consenting adults) get up to in the privacy of their own bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

**Hannington Manor.**

Having spent most of the evening getting his accounts up to date, Flash decided to go down to the kitchen and make himself a sandwich and a cup of tea. As he, Professor Canford and Miss Crawly were the only three adults on the premisses, Flash had taken the opportunity to get his books up to date; not a job he liked doing but a necessary one. Even shady characters like himself needed to keep their accounts straight. It didn't matter what sort of business you were in it was useful to know where the money was and who owed what to whom. Of course Flash had to keep two sets of books, one for the authorities and one that contained the truth.

Walking down the stairs to the kitchen, Flash paused in mid step, was that a noise outside? Standing still he listened intently for a few moments, hearing nothing untoward he continued on towards the kitchen with visions of cheese, ham and pickle sandwiches in his mind. After only a few more steps he heard something like someone opening and closing a door up in the main part of the school. Once again, Flash paused in his trip to sandwich nirvana and listened. There was definitely someone, or indeed 'someones' moving about upstairs.

“Cor blimey,” Flash gave a long suffering sigh, before asking himself, “wot are them girls up to now?”

Standing on the stairs unsure whether to go up and see what was going on, or, down and make his sandwich and tea, Flash looked up the stairs towards the door that would take him out into the main lobby. He tried to tell himself that it was probably just the sixth form smuggling their boyfriends into school for a night of passion. He smiled indulgently at the girl's antics. Suddenly there was a mighty 'crash' as something was knocked over in the lobby.

“That doesn't sound like my girls...” Flash told himself as he turned around and started to head back up the stairs, “...my girls know not to make so much noise.”

Reaching the door he pulled it open and stepped out into the lobby. The sight that greeted his eyes caused him to freeze where he stood for a moment before the full horror of what he was seeing completely penetrated his shocked and numbed mind. Standing there, not six feet away, was the most horrific creature he'd ever seen, worse than any creature imaged by a horror film's props department.

The grey-ish-brown, shambling monster was about five feet tall, it might have been taller if it hadn't been so hunched over. It's skin looked like it was two sizes too big for it and shone wetly in the glow from the forty watt bulbs used to light the lobby. Its arms would have come down to its knees had the creature not been carrying a girl over its left shoulder and another under its right arm. Hearing Flash the monster turned its misshapen head towards the terrified man and regarded him with black, dead eyes.

Frozen there in horror his mind tried to make sense of what his eyes were telling him, Flash tried to scream. Instead of the scream of terror that he hoped would wake the entire school, a croaking, broken sound halfway between a gurgle and a cough escaped his mouth. Turning his head slightly, Flash could see several more of the monstrosities each one carry the forms of two unconscious girls. 

The first monster dropped its cargo with a soft, double 'thump'. It hissed like a giant snake as it reached for Flash with claw-like hands. Screaming like one of the local children when it was snatched by the fourth form, Flash turned tail and ran. Stumbling down the stairs towards the kitchen in blind panic, he expected to feel the creature's sharp claws grab hold of his jacket and haul him back up the stairs where it would... Flash's imagination wasn't good enough to imagine what exactly the monster and its friends would do to him, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't like it so he kept running.

Reaching the kitchen, Flash fumbled for the light switch and succeed in switching on the lights at the third attempt. Heading towards the back door, he slowed to a halt as his eye fell on the saucepans and other cooking implements that hung from hooks along the walls. Taking down a large saucepan, Flash hefted it in his hand and turned to face the stairway. Of the monsters he could see no sign, but he could hear their loud hissing, wet, laboured breathing and the thump of their foot falls as they made their way inexorably down to the kitchen. Looking at the saucepan in his hand, Flash tried to tell himself that it was his girls that the monsters were taking. He had a responsibility to protect them, after all with the sixth form gone he'd have no one to marry off to rich old men looking for teenage wives and willing to pay him large amounts of money for the privilege. Looking at the saucepan once more, Flash shrugged.

“Stuff responsibility,” casting the saucepan to one side he ran for the back door.

Managing to pull the door open, Flash ran out into the dark night and kept running. He didn't stop until he was at the local railway station where he caught the last train to London. Once in the metropolis he disappeared into the Eastend and was never seen again. Rumour had it that he did in fact emigrate to Australia, but that was just a rumour. Many years later Flash reappeared with a new name and a second hand car business.

Up in her little room at the top of the school Miss Crawly, also known as Police Sergeant Ruby Gates, slept the sleep of the heavily drugged and never noticed over thirty of her charges being kidnapped by large grey-ish-brown monsters.

0=0=0=0

Out on the drive O'Reilly and Canford watched as the Ya-koob demons loaded the girls aboard the furniture van. The Ya-koobs weren't the brightest of creatures but once you'd told them to do something they'd keep doing it until you told them to stop. There were five Ya-koobs bringing the girls down from their rooms. Once they had them outside the building the creatures would dump the unconscious girls near the tail gate of the van and then turn and go back into the school for another load. The leader Ya-koob and another of the brighter creatures took the girls into the furniture van where the put them in the hammocks that hung from the sides of the van. Once all thirty seven girls were aboard the van the chief Ya-koob and his mate went around to the front of the vehicle and climbed into the cab. The other Ya-koobs simply shambled off into the school grounds and vanished into their own reality.

“Right!” O'Reilly smiled as he shut up the back of the van, “That went smoother than I thought it would.”

“What about Flash?” Canford pointed vaguely in the direction of the railway station.

“What about him?” Reilly asked as he secured the doors with a couple of heavy padlocks, “Its not as if he's going to tell anyone what he saw and who'd believe him anyway?”

“What about when they find thirty-seven girls missing?” Canford wanted to know.

“So?” O'Reilly shrugged, “No one's going to realise that anyone's gone missing...remember...?”

“Of course,” Canford sighed with relief, “everyone's expecting the girls to have gone to Southampton to catch their ship.”

“Exactly,” O'Reilly laughed, “with luck no one will ask questions until they fail to turn up at Gibraltar, maybe not even then.”

“Of course, of course,” Canford laughed at his own worries, “well, we better get on then. You've got a long drive up to Yorkshire and I've got a bus to catch,” Canford smiled, “so if we can just settle up? That's thirty-seven girls at five-hundred-pounds each,” Canford paused as he did the mental arithmetic, “I make that £18,500...”

“I'll put a cheque in the post,” O'Reilly replied rapidly as he turned to head for his car.

“Not so fast,” Canford called as he pulled a Webley revolver from the pocket of his tweed jacket, “I'll take the money now...in cash.”

“Cash!?” O'Reilly turned to face Canford and eyed the revolver warily, “But I don't carry that much cash on me,” O'Reilly started to shuffle towards the side of the van where he hoped the Ya-koob chief would see him and come to his rescue, “I'll...I'll need to get to my bank.”

“Don't move, O'Reilly,” Canford ordered, taking a firmer grip on his pistol, “I'm fairly sure I'll be able to shoot you dead before your demonic friends come to rescue you.”

“But...” O'Reilly started to say something to get him out of this situation, evidently realising that he was unlikely to get away with double crossing Canford he sighed resignedly; Canford might be a coward, but the thing was he was a coward about was failure and getting caught. “Alright,” O'Reilly said wearily, “I'll pay you what you're due, but I'm not lying when I say I've not got that in amount in cash and I'll have to go to my bank...”

“I'm betting your bank is in Yorkshire?” Canford asked; O'Reilly nodded his head. “Oh, alright then,” Canford replaced his revolver in his pocket, “The ferry for France can wait a few days and I've never been to Yorkshire.”

0=0=0=0

**Grim Dyke Manor in the West Riding of Yorkshire.**

Shifting fitfully in her sleep, Buffy wondered why it had got so cold all of a sudden and why her bed felt so hard. Rolling onto her back she found herself staring up at a stone ceiling and the realisation started to dawn on her that she wasn't in the cosy little room that she shared with Virginia anymore. Forcing herself to sit up, Buffy groaned as her brain rolled around inside her head like a pea inside a drum. Rubbing her eyes and trying to ignore the feeling of doom that had almost overtaken her, Buffy opened her eyes all the way and looked around.

“Oh crap,” she breathed quietly, “and I thought it was Dawn's job to be kidnapped and locked up in a dungeon.”

It was definitely a dungeon, in her life Buffy had seen enough dungeons to be something of an expert. On a scale of one to ten, where one was a festering pit of slime and creepy crawlies and ten was a penthouse suite, this dungeon had to be about a five may be five-and-a-half. It was large and clean; there were no rats in evidence and no water dripped from the ceiling, windows or walls. Light came in from four small, high windows along one wall and not only did the windows have bars on them they also had glass to keep the weather out.

“Very considerate,” Buffy told herself as she climbed unsteadily to her feet.

Standing and swaying slightly, Buffy waited until she regained her balance before walking over to the big steel door that appeared to be the only way in or out of the dungeon. With only minor expectations that someone might have forgotten to lock the door, Buffy went over and examined the portal. As she feared the door was securely locked, there wasn't even a key hole on her side. The door was solidly set into a metal door frame which appeared to be even more solidly set into the wall. If the door had more character she might have called it a 'dread portal' but it didn't. It just stood there laughing at her in a door-like way as it exuded door-like efficiency. Sighing Buffy realised that even with her slayer powers she'd not be getting through that door in a hurry.

Turning back to face the room, Buffy watched as all the other girls in the dungeon continued to sleep. A quick head count gave her a total of thirty-five girls more or less. Everyone gave the impression of having just been dumped onto the floor in an untidy heap and without closer examination it was difficult to tell were one girl ended and another began. It also looked as if everyone had been snatched wearing whatever they'd been wearing when they'd fallen asleep. Looking down at herself, Buffy gave a grateful sigh that she was at least still wearing her underwear. It might be cold but at least she was decently covered up unlike a few of the girls who appeared to be wearing next to nothing or indeed, nothing.

A painfully full bladder started to intrude on Buffy's thoughts just at this moment and she turned to look to see if there were any 'facilities'. Much to her surprise there were, a lone toilet in the corner nearest the door. True it didn't have any sort of screen around it but it was so much better than a bucket, there was even a small washbasin and tap plumbed into the wall next to the toilet. With a sign of relief, Buffy rushed towards the WC pulled down her panties and sat down. At least things weren't about to get messy and they had water so they wouldn't die of thirst. Having emptied her bladder, Buffy stood up and pulled her panties back into place.

“Well,” she told herself with and air of resignation, “I suppose its time to wake everybody up.”

Moving amongst the sleeping girls Buffy shook them all in turn until they started to show signs of life. There was the usual 'Where are we?' chorus followed by, 'Where's the loo?', to which Buffy replied, 'don't know' and 'over there'. When all the girls had finally woken up and had stopped asking questions that she didn't know the answers to, Buffy did another head count. Coming up with the number 'thirty-seven', she noted that the group was mainly made up of the sixth form plus twelve of the older more attractive girls from the fourth form. Everyone seemed to be asking Buffy what they should do and how they should escape. Smiling Buffy wondered why everyone was looking to her to be the leader. Shrugging she stopped questioning it and decided that if everyone thought she should be in charge she better start acting like she was.

“Okay guys,” Buffy called for silence, “lets settle down and try to work out what's happened.”

“We've bin kidnapped by white-slavers that's wots 'appened,” came a voice from the back of the group.

“Yeah, whatever,” Buffy sighed, “unless you wanna be white slaves...” Buffy paused before asking, “...does anyone here want to be sex slaves?”

A couple of hands went up at the back of the crowd, but Buffy ignored them.

“Look has anyone got a watch?” Buffy asked, “It might be useful to know how long we were knocked out for.”

There was a lot of head shaking and muttered 'no's'.

“Okay, has anyone been injured?”

Again there was a lot of muttering and shaking of heads.

“Good,” Buffy wondered what she should say next, her attention was attracted to the windows, “a couple of you guys get on each other's shoulders and see what you can see out of those windows.”

Just as four or five girls were organising themselves into a human pyramid the sound of keys in the door came clearly to everyone's ears.

“Hey!” Buffy called quietly, “Everyone over here with me.”

The girls all hurried to stand near Buffy as they stared towards the door, feeling someone take hold of her hand, Buffy turned to see Virginia standing next to her and looking at her hopefully.

“We'll be alright, won't we Buff?” she asked her voice trembling a little.

“Yeah, sure,” Buffy replied with as much confidence as she could muster.

The dungeon was filled with the noise of locks being unlocked, bolts being pulled and the sound of thirty-plus girls breathing nervously. The door swung open smoothly without any suggestion of squeaking hinges. There was a bright light on in the hall outside the dungeon that made it difficult to pick out the features of the man standing in the open door until he took a step into the room.

“It's Wyatt Earp!” gasped Virginia.

“But without his silly hat,” Buffy whispered out of the side of her mouth, this comment elicited a quiet giggle from Virginia.

“Good day ladies,” Wyatt Earp called happily as he surveyed his prisoners, “I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask and I'll do my best to answer them,” he paused for a breath, “first of all, yes I did arrange for your abduction; and no, no one will even start looking for you for at least a week and then they'll be looking in the wrong place.”

The St Trinian's girls mutter angrily amongst themselves, their voices getting louder by the moment, finally someone called out.

“Come on girls lets get 'im!” with a blood thirsty cheer the girls rushed forward towards the man.

Standing still and not joining in the attack, Buffy watched as the man himself stood unconcerned in the doorway. As soon as the first girl came within about eight feet of the man it was as if she'd run into a wall. 

“A magic barrier,” Buffy told herself as the girls beat their fists against the invisible wall like a mob of homicidal mime artists.

“Your pitiful attempts at doing me harm and escaping are, as you can see, futile,” Wyatt Earp laughed as the girls retreated confused but still angry. “How you're probably wondering who I am,” Wyatt Earp drew himself up to his full five-foot-seven of self importance, “I am the Great Wizard, Alphonse O'Reilly the Magnificent!”

“Alphonse O'Reilly!?” Buffy exclaimed being careful to keep her voice down, “I can live with wizards but not wizards called Alphonse O'Reilly.”

“The next question on your lips,” O'Reilly continued smugly, “is, why are you here?”

That was a reasonable assumption to make, Buffy told herself, while the wizard talked several scenarios for escape went through her mind; unfortunately they all depended on her having her Slayer Powers back.

“The reason I brought you all here is to give you the one thing you all desire,” O'Reilly smiled that special smile that people used when they thought they were being oh-so-clever. “I'm going to grant you your most deeply held wish and marry you all off to powerful creatures who appreciate attractive...young...human...girls.”

There was one word in particular that worried Buffy in that last sentence and that word was 'creatures'.

0=0=0=0


	9. Chapter 9

9.

**Grim Dyke Manor.**

“So, Alphonse,” Buffy stepped forward out of the crowd of frightened and angry girls, she looked the wizard directly in the eye and asked, “what do you get out of all this?”

“What do I get?” O'Reilly replied after a short bark of laughter, “I would have thought that was obvious...Buffy isn't it?”

Buffy nodded her head, a little taken aback by the knowledge that the wizard knew her name, she wondered what else he might know about her.

“Well, to answer your question, my dear young woman,” O'Reilly smirked, “I get power!”

“Power?” Buffy asked uncertainly, “I'm guessing you totally don't mean like free electricity for life.”

“No, my dear,” O'Reilly replied, “somethings are even better that free electricity...although that would be handy as this place,” O'Reilly gestured to encompass the entire building, “is a bugger to light and heat. However, I digress...I intend to sell each of you for objects of great mystical power that will allow me to...”

“Here comes the maniacal laughter,” Buffy warned herself.

“...rule THE WORLD! MAW-HA-HA!”

“Told you,” Buffy nodded in agreement with herself.

“Each of you will become the playthings of creatures so powerful that they will appear as gods to your simple minds...” O'Reilly explained only to be interrupted by a cry of...

“Watch who you're calling 'simple'!”

“...some of you may well grow to enjoy your new life,” O'Reilly continued as if no one had spoken, “while others will wish they'd never been born...MAW-HA-HA! MAW-HA-HA! MAW-HA-HA!”

O'Reilly went into a prolonged burst of maniacal laughter which gave Buffy time to talk to her sister prisoners.

“Okay, guys,” Buffy turned to her friends and spoke quickly, “we'll go along with this creep for now...” she saw the girls start to disagree but Buffy continued to talk before anyone could raise any serious objections, “...look, we've got to escape and we're not going to be able to escape from here,” Buffy waved her hand at the dungeon, “and we'll probably need weapons.”

“Alright,” Maudie agree, she appeared to have elected herself spokes-girl, “but lets not 'ang around 'ere too long,” she pointed at O'Reilly so there wouldn't be any confusion as to which wizard she was talking about, “this bloke is seriously round the bend!”

“Wasn't planning on staying long,” Buffy reassured everyone.

“Right!” O'Reilly wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes with a large red and white spotted handkerchief, “If you'd like to follow my beautiful assistants...”

As he spoke O'Reilly stepped aside to allow two women to join him in the dungeon.

“Ah...” Buffy observed, “...sarcasm on top of everything else!”

The two women had to be the biggest, toughest, meanest looking women she'd ever seen. They looked like the sort of women who'd been thrown out of the Gestapo for cruelty and generally being unpleasant, one of them even had what looked like a duelling scar on her right cheek.

“...they'll take you to where you can have something to eat and clean yourselves up,” O'Reilly explained, “After all you'll need to look your best for this evening's viewing...MAW-HA-HA!”

“Once they start with the maniacal laughter they just don't know when to stop!” Buffy muttered to her friend Virginia who was still standing next to her.

“I wonder what this 'evening's viewing' thing is?” Virginia asked as she and Buffy started to head towards the door, “I mean what are they viewing?”

“Us,” Buffy replied simply, “I mean the buyers will want to look at the goods on display before they decide who they're going to bid on.”

Having had some experience of auctions, although not as the item up for sale, Buffy had a fair idea of what was going to happen. The other girls and herself would be put on display for the buyers before being sold, probably tomorrow. This all meant that she'd have to come up with an escape plan before tomorrow morning and any plan would depend on not being put back in the dungeon.

0=0=0=0

First they were led along a stone walled corridor, one of the big women led the way while the other brought up the rear to make sure no one got lost. Up near the front of the line, Buffy considered trying to jump the woman in front of her but quickly discounted the idea. Without her slayer powers there was no guarantee that she'd take the woman down quickly enough. If she didn't the guard-woman would be able to fight her off; the corridor was too narrow and the schoolgirl's advantage in numbers would be for nothing.

Very soon they came to a staircase leading up to what was probably the ground floor. Sure enough after climbing the stairs and going through another door, which the woman unlocked with a key from the big bunch that hung from her belt, they came out into another corridor. This one had wooden floors and painted walls. There were windows with frosted glass and big, thick, iron bars. Buffy couldn't help but think that this all reminded her of her enforced stay at Her Majesty's Prison Slade; she'd got through that and she'd get through this.

Coming to another door the line of girls stopped as the guard-woman unlocked the door, Buffy had to assume that the woman at the rear was locking all the doors behind them. Once the door was open they were led into a large, airy and bright canteen. Once again the windows had frosted glass in them and iron bars to make sure no one jumped through them and escaped. The guard-woman stood to one side and told the girls to go over to the serving hatch on the other side of the room. Arriving at the hatch, Buffy came face to face with yet another woman who was even bigger and meaner looking that the first two (if that was possible).

At the hatch she was given a bowl of what was either thick soup or thin stew with pieces of meat and vegetables floating around in it and a lump of bread. Finding that there were no spoons, Buffy took her soup/stew and sat down at one of the long tables where she ate in silence. It seemed that the big women didn't like people talking as a couple of the girls had found out having been hit over the back of the head and sent sprawling onto the floor.

Once everyone had been fed they were led down even more corridors until they came to a changing room and showers. Here they were told to strip and have a shower. Not seeing any reason not to comply with the order, Buffy removed her underwear and headed for the showers, slowly the other girls followed suit. The water was hot and there was some nice soap, the guard-women didn't join the girls in the showers so Buffy had a chance to talk to her little group of friends. Standing in the corner of the shower furthest away from where one of the guard-woman watched, Buffy, Virginia, Maudie and Dawn (one of the girls who'd helped Buffy in the Pole Dancing tent) held a whispered conversation.

“Has anyone seen a way out yet?” Buffy whispered, her voice barely audible over the sound of the water from the shower heads.

Everyone shook their heads.

“Yeah, me neither,” Buffy agreed, “but we've got to keep looking, we've...”

“NO TALKING IN THE CORNER THERE!” Yelled the woman making Buffy and her friends look around guiltily. “Alright, you're clean enough,” the woman informed them, “everybody out!”

On leaving the shower everyone was given a big, fluffy, white towel to dry themselves off on. When they got back to the changing room, Buffy saw that someone had removed their clothes and put out hair driers, combs, hair brushes and some simple cosmetics.

“Obviously O'Reilly wants us to look our best,” Buffy observed to Virginia.

“You think we should go along with his plan?” Virginia wanted to know.

“Why not?” Buffy shrugged, “If we don't he'll only...OWW!”

Buffy cried out as a large, hard, hand came into violent contact with her bare butt.

“I said, 'no talking'!” growled the woman from behind her.

“Okay,” Buffy replied meekly as she got on with drying herself off.

0=0=0=0

Once all the girls were dry and their hair had been brushed, combed and tied back into simple pony tails, they were allowed to apply a little make-up before being led down yet another corridor to another changing room. This one had long benches around the walls with hooks above them. From each hook hung some clothes for which Buffy was very grateful. After her stay in Slade Prison she wasn't that bothered by public nudity (they'd had to leave their towels in the shower room) but it wasn't exactly warm in this place.

Walking over to a hook, Buffy took down her new clothes and started to put them on as instructed by their glorious leader. Everything was white; simple white underwear, a short sleeved blouse, ankle socks, a very short skirt, even the high heeled shoes were white. Buffy gave Virginia a questioning look as they got dressed.

“Perhaps they want us to look like virgins?” Virginia whispered.

Buffy looked around at the St Trinian's girls and raised a sceptical eyebrow, there was no way that she was the only girl here who wasn't a virgin.

Very soon everyone was dressed and looked suitably innocent; actually they looked as if they were going to play tennis or something even with their high heeled shoes on.

“Everyone line up over here,” ordered the more talkative of the guard-women.

Giving Virginia a resigned shrug, Buffy walked over to stand in front of the guard-woman while everyone else lined up behind her; she couldn't help asking herself why she always appeared to be the one to go first. Just as she'd finished this thought four more guard-women appeared carrying two heavy looking wooden boxes between them.

“Turn to your left,” ordered the chief guard, “and put your hands behind your backs.”

Oh, crap, Buffy said in her head, this sounded bad and she was right. Before she could even think of doing anything to stop her the chief-guard-woman had slipped a pair of handcuffs onto Buffy's wrists and locked them. Without saying a word she moved on to Virginia and repeated the procedure. Almost before the full horror of her new situation had fully sunk in another guard-woman came along and put a metal collar around her neck and locked it shut. 

This was very bad, Buffy told herself. With her slayer powers intact the cuffs and collar wouldn't have lasted five seconds. As she was, she was just as helpless as everyone else. One of the sixth form girls did try to fight back, but chief-guard-woman hit her so hard on the side of the head that the girl fell to her knees and was easily handcuffed while she was still stunned. The guards worked quickly and efficiently until they had all the girls cuffed and collared. Buffy was really proud of the girls, there was no crying or useless begging, there was just a look of deep loathing on their faces for their jailer and his guards. If the St Trinian's girls ever got free, O'Reilly's life wouldn't be worth a wooden nickel or possibly even a brass farthing.

0=0=0=0

Once all the girls were cuffed and collared they were led down yet more long corridors and up a flight of stairs. As they walked in silence, Buffy saw doors leading off the corridor and managed to catch a glimpse into some of the rooms beyond. What she saw surprised her at first but when she thought about it its all seemed pretty logical. They were in, what was or had until recently been, a school, it would certainly explained the canteen and changing rooms.

Finally they came to another door which was duly unlocked. The corridor beyond this door was carpeted and had paintings hanging from the walls. Here the windows didn't have frosted glass and Buffy saw what looked like miles of wind swept moor leading off to some moderately high mountains. Having lived in northern England for four years, Buffy knew rural Yorkshire when she saw it. The world outside the windows certainly did look like Yorkshire, probably the Dales. Any thoughts of escape were thwarted by her handcuffs and the fact that even these windows had bars on them. But on the plus side parts of the walls were decorated with old spears and swords. Odd decorations for a school, Buffy thought, but maybe the kids had been doing a history project on one of England's more violent periods.

Eventually their journey came to an end when they were herded into an area that looked like the back stage of a small theatre.

“Hey!” Buffy whispered in Virginia's ear, “Lets put on a show, 'How to be Kidnapped' a musical comedy in...OWWW!”

“Shut it girl!” snarled a guard after she'd clipped Buffy around the ear, “Unless you want to be sold to one of the more unpleasant clients.”

“Shutting up now, Miss!” Buffy replied over the noise made by her ringing ear.

The guard didn't get to clip Buffy's other ear because O'Reilly turned up and beamed happily at the girls.

“Oh!” he cried with every appearance of pleasure, “I must say how nice you all look in your new outfits.”

“What happens next?” Buffy asked boldly.

“I'm just coming to that, Buffy,” O'Reilly eyed Buffy nastily before continuing with his prepared speech. “This is where you get to meet your prospective new owners and of course where they get to meet you.” O'Reilly paused to let that thought sink in, “I've organised everything like a fashion show,” he smiled, “You enter stage right, walk down the catwalk looking neither left or right...take it from me its probably best that you don't,” O'Reilly giggled slightly insanely. “At the end you'll pause for a slow count of five before turning and walking back. Once back at the stage one of my charming assistants will take you to the viewing area where the buyers can examine you more closely and you can spend some time with the creatures you'll be spending the rest of your short, miserable lives with...MAW-HA-HA!”

“Here we go again,” Buffy tried to inject some humour into the situation; the truth was she was feeling less than happy.

There was no two ways about it, things looked grim. If she didn't get herself and the girls out of this hell hole tonight that was it, they were all as good as dead. In an instant she suddenly knew how helpless, Willow, Xander, Dawn and even Giles must have felt facing the forces of darkness without slayer powers. Ever since Buffy had known that the forces of darkness where real she'd had her powers. Yes, of course she'd been scared at times, but she'd always been able to defeat those fears and defeat whatever was causing them. Now she knew the sheer terror that her friends must have felt at times when faced with something evil and seemingly unbeatable. It was only now she fully appreciated how brave all her friends had been, without any powers of their own they'd always stood beside her whatever the danger.

“So, lets get this show on the road,” O'Reilly chortled; Buffy really thought the guy was losing it, “Perhaps Buffy would like to go first.”

“Okay,” Buffy stepped forward, “lets get this sick fashion show over with.”

Pulled to one side, Buffy was pushed out on stage.

0=0=0=0

The first thing that Buffy noticed were the bright stage lights that prevented her from seeing much of anything and made her eyes water a little. The next thing she noticed was the smell; a multitude of scents assailed her nose, some pleasant others not so much. But, they all had something in common, they were the scents given off by demons. Blinking her eyes clear, Buffy was able to make out the stage and the catwalk, she still couldn't see the audience clearly just yet. Walking across the stage to the end of the catwalk, she paused before starting her walk along the catwalk. If her hands hadn't been firmly cuffed behind her back, she'd have put one hand on her hip and waved the other about like she'd seen models do on TV.

Stepping onto the catwalk, Buffy noticed that the lights weren't quite so in her face and she was able to see her audience. Gulping loudly she pretended not to notice the wall to wall demons who were looking up at her and clapping enthusiastically. Most of the demons looked vaguely human, many looked like creatures she'd fought and killed during her career as a slayer. But there were one or two that didn't look very human at all. There was one that looked like a cross between a spider and an octopus a little like something out of a comic book artist's nightmares; lots of tentacles there. Another looked like a sphere of white ivory surrounded by little sparks of blue electricity; Buffy wondered what use a creature like that could possibly have for a human girl and to be honest she didn't want to find out.

But the demon that really stood out and caught her eye was the one that looked almost human, if it wasn't for the fact it was nearly eight feet tall, had skin as black as jet, strikingly white hair and one set of arms too many. Frowning, Buffy paused at the end of the catwalk, counted slowly to five and turned to head back to the stage. There was something familiar about the tall, black demon although she was pretty sure she'd never fought one before. Once back at the stage one of the guard-women led her down off the stage and over to a cleared area. 

Here, Buffy found herself pushed roughly up against the wall. The guard-woman connected Buffy's collar to a length of chain that hung from a sturdy metal eye set into the wall and left her there. Unable to move more than a couple of feet in any direction or sit down without strangling herself, Buffy just stood there and watched as Virginia stepped out onto the stage. Reaching the catwalk, she gave a strangled cry of alarm as she caught sight of the demons for the first time. However, she didn't try to run, she walked up and down the catwalk looking straight ahead so she wouldn't have to see the monsters who clapped and cheered as she walked by. Eventually she was led down to stand next to Buffy.

“What are those things?” Virginia cried as she hung onto her sanity by the skin of her teeth.

“Demons,” Buffy replied over the sound of a scream as another girl got a glimpse of her possible future.

“Demons?” Virginia gasped as the girl on the stage tried to get away, “Like in the bible?”

“Sort of,” Buffy watched as the girl on stage was pushed out onto the catwalk, “but these are more like story book monsters, only real.”

“How do you know this?” Virginia asked as the girl on the catwalk collapsed and curled up into a ball unable to face the truth.

“It's sorta my job,” Buffy replied with a shrug; movement caught her eye, “On, crap looks like we're going to have company.”

There striding through the crowd towards them head and shoulders above most of the other demons was the big, black skinned demon with too many arms.

0=0=0=0


	10. Chapter 10

10.

**Grim Dyke Manor.**

“Hello cute, blonde, girl,” the demon said as he bent down to look into Buffy's face; she got the distinct impression that English wasn't the demon's first language.

“Erm, hi...” Buffy replied nervously as she tried to back away from the tall, black demon, unfortunately she soon ran out of chain, “...I'm Buffy and you are?”

“Buffy pretty name,” smiled the demon, “I called Meenbov,” the demon looked sad for a moment, “Meenbov not pretty name like Buffy.”

Suddenly Buffy felt herself warming to the demon, he had to be one of the only creatures _ever_ who'd called her name 'pretty' and hadn't laughed or shown disbelief or generally disrespected it.

“Thank-you,” Buffy found herself smiling up into the demon's big, brown eyes, “and its nice to meet you too Meenbov.”

“Meenbov maybe buy Buffy off wizard,” Meenbov frowned before adding, “Wizard no very nice man...is Buffy nice girl?”

“I try to be,” Buffy replied, omitting to mention that under more normal circumstances she'd be slaying every demon in the room right about now.

“Good,” Meenbov's face split into a big grin exposing strong, white, normal sized teeth with no sign of fangs that could be used to rip an unsuspecting slayers into little pieces and feast on their flesh.

Standing there looking up into the demon's not exactly handsome face, but Buffy told herself she'd seen worse and not always on demons, she had to admit that Meenbov seemed nice. At least on first meeting and they did say that first impressions counted so Meenbov was probably trying to make a good impression and he was respectably dressed. The demon wore trousers that went down to just below his knees, big leather sandals and on his top half he wore a tunic that was split up the sides so his arms had a full range of movement; sleeves must be difficult if you had two sets of arms. While his sandals were leather coloured his trousers and tunic were different shades of blue-grey.

“Meenbov think Buffy make good slave,” Meenbov moved a little closer to Buffy and looked deeper into her eyes.

“Erm...y'know I have a little problem with the whole 'slave' thing,” Buffy pointed out; for some unaccountable reason she suddenly felt a little hot and breathless.

“Oh!” Meenbov drew away from Buffy and looked a little surprised, “Meenbov not be mean to Buffy, Meenbov not beat Buffy unless Buffy wants to be beaten, Meenbov treat Buffy good.”

“Oh, that sounds...erm, great!” Buffy squirmed under the demon's gaze, it did seem that if she was going to end up as a demon's slave there were worse demons out there than Meenbov, “Hey? Is it me or is it hot in here?”

Reaching out with his top left arm, Meenbov caressed Buffy's cheek with his hand.

“OOOoooOOH!” Buffy moaned as she rubbed her cheek against Meenbov's hand.

His skin felt so warm and smooth against hers like the softest silk ever. Losing herself in the touch of his hand, Buffy only noticed he'd put two more hands on her breasts when her nipples became so hard it almost hurt.

“Oh god, that's so good,” Buffy gasped as Meenbov started to kneed her breasts and play with her nipples through her blouse, “Oh yes!” she writhed in pleasure against Meenbov's hard, muscular body.

If this was what it felt like with her clothes on, Buffy told herself, it must be a hundred times better if she was naked. For a moment her mind was full of visions of herself writhing in ecstasy under Meenbov's smooth, hard body as he lay between her legs thrusting himself into her. As if in answer to her dreams, she cried out anew as Meenbov rested his spare hand between her legs and started to stroke her through her panties. Squirming against his hand Buffy wished he'd put his fingers inside her or maybe just stroke her a little harder. Moaning in pleasure Buffy felt herself nearing her climax as the demon worked on her willing body. He was kissing her now, his long serpentine tongue filling her mouth and entwining with her own. With a muffled groan, Buffy felt her hips jerk spasmodically as her climax exploded in her head, she pulled her mouth away from his and screamed out her desire to be his slave forever and ever.

“Buffy, are you alright?” Virginia's voice slowly penetrated Buffy's sex numbed mind.

“Alright?” Buffy replied breathlessly, “You wouldn't believe how 'alright' I am...” a sudden thought entered Buffy mind as she turned to look at her friend; she turned her head back to Meenbov who was standing in front of her grinning like a fool. “Meenbov!” Buffy smiled eagerly at the demon, “If you buy me will you buy my friend too?”

“What!?” squeaked Virginia in surprise.

“Meenbov not sure,” the demon frowned a little, “Meenbov only going to buy one girl.”

“Oh come on Meenbov,” Buffy smiled encouragingly, “just think about it, two girls no waiting...”

“BUFFY!” Virginia shrieked in horror.

“Look, Gini,” Buffy turned her head to look at her friend, “if you have to be the sexual plaything of a demon it might as well be a demon like Meenbov who's good at the sex!”

“I don't want to be a sexual plaything,” Virginia pointed out reasonable, “particularly if its a demon who's doing the playing and the sex!”

“Take it from me Gini,” Buffy replied earnestly, “you won't regret it and you're going to be sold whatever happens. Do you want to be bought by Meenbov here or that?”

Buffy jerked her head in the direction of the spider-octopus hybrid. Looking at the monstrosity as it ran its tentacles over the body of a sobbing girl, Virginia shook her head.

“Okay,” Buffy smiled up at the demon and took a deep breath, “this is the deal, you buy Buffy and Gini and Meenbov gets two, hot, willing girls who'll do whatever he tells them to without complaint or argument, okay?”

“Hot?” Meenbov asked for clarification.

“Hot...like...pretty or beautiful, okay?” Buffy explained hopefully; she had every intention of escaping from this little slice of hell, but, if things didn't work out as she hoped she wanted to be the property of something that wouldn't start to snack on her the moment it got her home.

“Buffy, hot,” Meenbov mused as he turned his head to look at Virginia, “other girl not look so hot as Buffy.”

“Oh come on Meenbov,” Buffy pleaded, “buy Gini and make Buffy happy,” she tempted the demon, “and you know what they say...a happy Buffy is a...a...” for a moment Buffy was at a loss what to say or offer, “...a _really_ sexy, willing Buffy who'll do everything she can to please her demon.”

What she was offering the demon made Buffy feel just a little icky, but there had been that fantastic, mind blowing climax so it couldn't be all bad, could it?

“Buffy promise?” Meenbov asked uncertainly.

“Buffy promises,” Buffy nodded her head firmly, “and Gini promises too,” Buffy looked at her friend, “doesn't she, Virginia?”

“Ooooh,” Virginia groaned.

“Say it Gini,” Buffy ordered a hard edge to her voice.

“I promise,” Virginia groaned unwillingly.

“Okay,” Meenbov grinned, “I buy Buffy _and_ Gini...”

“Promise?” Buffy looked up at her monster, if it was this easy to get the demon to do stuff she'd have him eating out of her hand in no time.

“Meenbov promise.”

“Good,” Buffy sighed with relief.

0=0=0=0

The two girls stood around chained to the wall for what felt like hours. They were approached by other demons who wanted to 'inspect' them but every time a demon got too close, Meenbov would be there barking at the trespasser in his own harsh sounding language. The other demon's always backed down even the thing that looked like a spider and octopus gone wrong. By the end of their ordeal Buffy was having warm and fuzzy feelings about Meenbov, he certainly did appear to be keeping to his side of the bargain.

“Buffy,” Virginia called just after Meenbov had chased off a demon who appeared to be all hair and legs, “have you ever wondered why these demons need to buy girls off Alphonse?”

“Erm, now you mention it, no.” Buffy frowned, Virginia had a point, demons tended to just take what they wanted, “Perhaps they don't know how to kidnap girls,” she explained weakly, “maybe they get all tongue tied and embarrassed?”

“I thought you said knowing about demons was your job,” Virginia replied obviously not satisfied with Buffy's explanation.

“Weeell, not so much with the knowing,” Buffy admitted, “more the stabbing with pointy sticks and swords.”

“Stabbing?” Virginia asked disbelievingly.

“Yeah,” Buffy signed, “I'm normally stronger than I am now...I seem to have misplaced my super-powers.”

“Yeah, right,” Virginia snorted in derision.

“No, honest,” Buffy replied, “I might not be quite as strong as I was but I'm still pretty and sneaky, didn't I talk that demon into buying both of us, and I still intend for us all to escape tonight.”

“Sorry Buff,” Virginia said slowly, “but I'll believe that when I'm out of here and as for the entire demon thing, well...I suppose you were doing what you thought was best.”

“You'll see,” Buffy called, “I'll get us outta here.”

Before either Buffy or Virginia could say anything more one of the guard-women yelled at them to shut up. Startled by the woman's sudden appearance Buffy looked around; while she'd been talking to Virginia all the demons had vanished. The only people left in the little theatre were the girls and about half a dozen guard-women. While some of the guards unchained the girls from the wall others pushed them roughly into a column ready to be marched out of the theatre. Taking the opportunity, Buffy looked around to check on the other girls.

Most, like Virginia and herself appeared to be dealing pretty well with their ordeal; some, mainly the younger girls weren't dealing at all well. Others just stood with shocked expressions on their faces as they stared at nothing too frightened by their experiences to even cry. Others sobbed uncontrollably, tears and snot staining their faces. It was at this point Buffy realised just how hard it was to try and comfort someone if your hands were handcuffed behind your back.

Eventually all the girls were released and they were marched out of the theatre. They went back out into the same corridor that they'd passed through to get to the theatre. However, they weren't marched back the way they'd come who knows how many hours ago. Instead they were led around a corner and up a wide flight of stairs. Reaching a landing they were marched up yet another flight of stairs and along another corridor, Buffy couldn't help wondering if this place had deliberately been built like a maze.

Finally after Buffy didn't know how many twists and turns, they were brought to a halt in a long dimly lit corridor. Here there was no carpet on the floor and no paintings or weapons on the walls. The paint on these walls was cracked and flaking and the wood work was scuffed and battered. A door at the end of the passage was opened and a guard-woman stood by the door removing the handcuffs from each girl as she was pushed into the room.

When it came to her turn, Buffy stumbled into the room as she rubbed her wrists, they were red and sore from where the cuffs had rubbed on them. Looking around between her sister prisoners, Buffy saw she was in a dormitory with bunk beds and little else. Walking over to one of the small windows that lined one wall of the room, she saw that they must be on the forth or fifth floor of the building. The roof sloped away from the window preventing her from seeing directly down. Even if she had been able to see what was below, she'd already discounted the window as a means of escape.

“Listen here you sluts,” the voice of one of the guards intruded into Buffy's thoughts of escape. “This is where you'll spend the night, tomorrow you'll all be sold so you better enjoy your last night of freedom,” the woman laughed nastily, “If you need to use the facilities use the buckets provided and don't make a mess...lights out in half an hour.”

With that the woman turned and walked from the room closing and locking the door behind her. Almost as soon as the woman had gone all the girls started to speak at the same time.

“Guys!” Buffy called out over the hubbub, no one paid her any attention. “GUYS!” she called in her 'Command Voice'; this was a trick that her ex-girlfriend had taught her, how to shout without squeaking. Slowly everyone shut up and turned towards her expectantly, “Okay,” Buffy glanced at the window, it was getting dark outside, “look the lights go out in less than half an hour so by then we better be on our way to escaping from this dump.”

The girls all started to mutter and complain about the impossibility of escape until Buffy shouted for them to be quiet.

“Look,” Buffy said sharply, “we've got to get out, hands up anyone here who's having fun?” A few hands went up, she looked at the girls with their hands up in disbelief. “Okay,” Buffy tried again, “hands up anyone who actually wants to be the sex slave of a demon?”

This time about a dozen hands went up.

“Oh good grief,” Buffy signed and shook her head in despair, “Well, okay so you want to screw demons, I can understand that, but I really think that's a choice you should make when you're older. In the meantime,” Buffy took a deep breath, “its time for us to forget our personnel wants and all pull together right?”

There was a reluctant chorus of muttered consent.

“I said 'right'!” Buffy called a little louder, this time the reply she got from the girls was a little more fulsome, however she still heard a few cries of 'no' and 'maybe' from the back of the group. “Whatever,” Buffy sighed as she went to look at the door, “okay, you guys have a look around in case there's any secret passages or long pieces of rope lying around.

Standing in front of the door, Buffy found it wasn't anywhere near as impressive as the door to the dungeon. In fact this looked like a perfectly normal internal door. If she had her super-strength back it would have lasted maybe two seconds to a full on slayer assault. However, in her present condition it might as well be the gate to hell.

“Maybe we could use one of the beds as a battering ram,” Virginia suggested from beside Buffy.

“No, it'd make too much noise,” Buffy replied, “but failing anything else we might have to.” Buffy got down onto her knees and looked at the lock securing the door, it didn't look like anything special, “If I had a set of lock picks or even a nail I could get this open in about a minute.”

“Sorry, I gave you my lock picks,” Virginia informed her sadly.

“Yeah and silly me I left them at home,” Buffy admitted.

Slumping down to sit on the floor, Buffy looked around and saw that no one had found a secret passage and no one was coming towards her holding a hundred feet of rope out for her inspection.

“Damn it,” Buffy muttered, it looked as if they';d have to break the door down and give the guards a chance to trap them in the corridor outside. Buffy's eyes rested on the bunk next to the door and a vague memory came back to her mind. A memory of the one summer she'd been sent to camp when she'd been about twelve; it had been a truly horrible experience for the twelve year old Buffy Summers, who still believed her parents had sent her away to punish her. Whatever, Buffy remembered the bunk bed she'd had to sleep on and how it squeaked and groaned every time she'd moved.

Crawling over to the bunk, Buffy shifted the mattress to one side and gave out a little cry of hope. The bunk was made in the same way as that camp bunk all those years ago. The main part of the bunk that supported the mattress was like a mesh made out of heavy duty wire, this was connected to the bed's frame by springs about three inches long.

“Help me take this apart,” Buffy ordered Virginia as the girl knelt down beside her, “if we can free one of these pieces of wire I can bend it into shape and pick the lock.”

As it happened it took Buffy and Virginia longer to free a piece of metal from the bunk than it did for her to pick the lock. After about ten minutes of struggling Buffy had a four inch doubled over piece of heavy gauge wire in her hand. As the other girls looked on expectantly, Buffy straightened out the wire before bending over the last half inch or so, this was particularly difficult as it was hard to get any leverage on the end of the wire without bending the entire thing. Once Buffy was satisfied with her pick, she pocked the end into the lock and carefully twisted it one way and then the other. After about a minute of twisting the lock clicked as it came undone, there was a quiet release of tension as all the girls breathed out.

“Alright girls lets go!” called a voice from the back of the crowd; every one started to surge forward towards the door.

“Hold it!” Buffy jumped to her feet and held up her hands to ward off the avalanche of girls heading her way.

“Why?” cried the voice that had ordered the charge.

“Look,” Buffy began patiently, “the best time to escape is really early in the morning. After the day we've had we need some rest.”

There was a lot of muttering and arguing before Buffy got everyone to agree to put off 'The Great Escape' until the morning.

“You better lock the door again,” Virginia suggested, “if you don't they'll all be trying to sneak off before dawn.”

“You think?” Buffy looked at the faces of some of the sullen girls as they headed back to their bunks, “Yeah, you're probably right.”

Just then the lights went out and everyone was plunged into darkness.

0=0=0=0


	11. Chapter 11

11.

**Grim Dyke Manor early the next morning.**

“Wake up,” Buffy said quietly as she shook Virginia awake; the girl opened her eyes and looked up at Buffy questioningly, “It's time, help me wake everyone up.”

Moving between the bunk beds the two young women shook everyone awake. Glancing out of one of the windows, Buffy saw the horizon start to lighten. Guessing that it was somewhere between four and five in the morning, she knew that any guards would be at their lowest ebb and those who were asleep would be sleeping their deepest.

“Okay, quiet everyone,” Buffy called in a loud whisper, “its time for us to leave...”

“We don't want to leave,” a girl called Penelope informed Buffy, “we want to stay and go with our new master.”

“What!?” Buffy had difficulty keeping herself from shrieking out loud, “Are you totally mad or something!?”

“No,” another girl who's name Buffy didn't know came to stand next to Penelope, “We,” the girl gestured to two other girls, “want to go to our master, he loves us and needs us.”

“Great thundering...” for a moment Buffy was lost for words; calming down a little she realised that the girls were under some sort of compulsion spell or maybe whatever was going to buy them really did love and need them, “...whatever,” Buffy sighed heavily, she couldn't risk everyone else's freedom by trying to persuade these girls to come with her, “do what you want, but stay here until we've gone, okay?”

The four stay-behinds nodded their heads before going off to sit on one of the bunks.

“Right,” Buffy held up her homemade lock pick, “anyone else wanna stay behind?” There were no other takers, “Good,” she continued, “okay in a minute I'm going to open the door...” there was a quiet cheer from the majority of the girls, “...when I do I don't want any screaming or a mad dash for the exits.” The girls groaned in disappointment as Buffy explained her plan, “There's probably a guard outside the door, hopefully she'll be asleep and I can take her down.”

Again there was another quiet cheer.

“After that,” Buffy went on, “we head downstairs as fast and as quietly as we can. If you see any weapons grab them but don't stop to fight unless you have to.”

“Wot do we do once we're outside?” Maudie asked.

“I'm hoping there'll be a truck or a bus or something,” Buffy replied with a shrug, “I can drive so I'll get us out...”

“And if there's nothing?” Maudie added.

“We do what we can,” Buffy replied soberly, “whatever happens we've gotta get away from here, are you with me?”

“Sure,” Maudie nodded her head before turning to look at the other girls, “we're all with you Buff.”

“Except those who aren't,” Buffy said to herself quietly as she cast a glance at the girls who were waiting for their 'master'. “Okay,” Buffy took a deep breath as she knelt down by the door, “here goes.”

Carefully inserting the lock pick into the lock, Buffy moved it about as quietly as she could and felt for the levers inside the lock. Her heart pounded in her chest as she eased the lock open, she expected to hear an alarm sound at almost any second. When the lock clicked open, Buffy let out her breath in a great 'whoosh' of relief. Standing up she turned to her classmates and put her finger to her lips signing for them to remain quiet. Turning the door handle, she expected them to be discover or for a guard to be standing just outside the door.

Opening the door and praying like she'd never prayed before, Buffy looked down the corridor outside. There, asleep on a chair not more than four yards away was one of the guard-women. A club lay on her lap but there was no sign of a telephone or radio with which she could raise an alarm. Stepping cautiously out into the corridor ready to launch herself at the guard (Buffy might not be super-strong anymore but she still knew the best places to hit people) there was a great bloodthirsty yell from behind her.

Knocked to one side by the charging schoolgirls, Buffy crashed into the wall. Turning to look she was just in time to see the startled guard being hit by a wave of vengeful girls. Eyes wide in terror the guard found herself picked up and bodily carried along on a vicious tide of oestrogen. The St Trinian's girls carried the unfortunate guard along with them until they came to the top of the first flight of stairs. With a great triumphal cheer the girls tossed the guard over the banisters, cheering again the schoolgirls watched as the guard bounced from step to step until she finally came to rest in a crumpled heap on the landing below. Screaming like banshees the girls made their way down the stairs. Trampling over the body of the guard on the landing they burst out into the corridor beyond. 

Regaining her feet, Buffy hurried after the girls, okay her plan hadn't even survived five seconds in contact with her friends let alone her enemies. But she still needed to look out for the girls, she might only look seventeen, but she was still a responsible woman of twenty-six and she had to do what she could to prevent those girls coming to harm. Pausing over the body of the dead guard, Buffy reassessed who needed protecting from whom, shrugging her shoulders she ran after her classmates.

Following them along a corridor, Buffy almost tripped over the bodies of two more guards. They'd both been seriously beaten and wouldn't be causing anyone any problems until they came out of hospital in two or three months time. Going through the door at the end of the corridor, Buffy found herself at the top of another flight of stairs. Below her she could hear her schoolmates chanting some tribal warcry as they beat on half a dozen hurriedly dressed guards. The guards held back the St Trinian's tide for a minute maybe two. But it was all for naught; one of the shorter girls ducked down below the level of the main melee. Crawling forward she came to a guard's legs, bravely the schoolgirl sank her teeth into the guard's thigh.

Screaming in agony the guard broke ranks and fell backwards as she beat ineffectually at the girl attached to her leg. This was all the encouragement other girls needed, with another blood curdling cheer they forced themselves into the gap left by the bitten guard. Within seconds two guards were down and being trampled into the carpeted floor while the survivors ran for their lives chased by the baying schoolgirls.

Reaching the scene of the last stand, Buffy found several dead or dying guards scattered along the corridor. More than a few girls were either kicking the already dead or soon to be dead bodies as others tried to pull off lumps of hair or bite off ears as souvenirs. Thinking it unwise to disturb the girls just now Buffy cast her eyes along the wall.

“WEAPONS” Buffy yelled pointing excitedly at the displays of swords axes and spears that decorated the corridor walls.

Bloodthirsty cries of joy rang in Buffy ears as the girls heard her call and started to pull the weapons from their mounting. Reaching up, Buffy pulled a short handled, wide bladed spear from its place on the wall, hefting it in her hand, Buffy smiled her most scary smile and imagined herself as a gladiatrix going out to battle her foes. Walking through the crowd of girls, Buffy was cheered to the rafters and slapped on the back by girls who were grateful for her ability to pick locks. Coming to the front of the feminist warband, Buffy found her way blocked by a large, red haired girl who waved a broadsword above her head.

“They can take our homes,” the girl announced in an upper-class English accent, “but they can not take our FREEDOM!”

Hell obviously had no Fury like a pack of St Trinian's schoolgirls so no demons rose to confront the girls as they surged through the building like a horde of marauding, Goths, Visigoths and Vandals all rolled into one. The few guards still on their feet were quickly dispatched with economical thrusts of spears or swords. On the girls ran with Buffy at their head, onwards and down through the manor's ancient halls and towards freedom.

0=0=0=0

Being startled awake by the sound of high-pitched female voices raised in blood-lust is never a good way to start the day. Sitting up in his bed, Canford switched on his bedside light and looked at his alarm clock.

“Bloody hell,” he muttered angrily, “its not even six o'clock yet!”

Leaning back on his pillows, Canford ran his hand over his face as he tried to work out what had woken him up. It was then that he heard it, the sounds of high-pitched girlish voices raised in an orgy of death and destruction. But what frightened him more was the sound of a multitude of feet thundering along the corridors and getting closer and closer to his room. In a flash he realised what must be happening. Somehow the girls had escaped from their prison and were even now wreaking bloody vengeance on their oppressors.

Quickly working out that if the girls caught him his life wouldn't be worth even a brass farthing, Canford sprang from his bed and hurriedly started to put on his clothes. Locking the door, he put on his jacket, after checking that his revolver was still in his pocket and his wallet with the bank draft for £18,500 was still in his inside breast pocket. He strode over to the window, opened it and looked outside.

Good, he told himself, his luck was holding, not only had his room been situated on the ground floor, but the girls hadn't found their way out of the building yet. Swinging one leg over the window sill, Canford climbed out the window. Outside he crouched down in the flower bed outside his room and pulled his revolver from his pocket. Checking for hostile schoolgirls and gripping his revolver more firmly, Canford ran in a crouch towards the safety of the moors not one-hundred yards away.

0=0=0=0

Coming down the last flight of stairs into the entrance hall of the manor, Buffy was greeted by the cheers of jubilant schoolgirls as they waved their blooded weapons in the air. Smiling and waving, Buffy moved through the crowd as they cerebrated their victory. Pausing, she looked down at the beaten and bloodied body of O'Reilly; he'd been pinned, spread eagled, onto the wooden floor, held down by spears and daggers through his hands and feet. For all his 'power' and 'magic' he'd not been able to stop a bunch of teenage schoolgirls from crucifying him and cutting his heart out and his penis off.

With a great shout of triumph, Buffy led the girls out into the early morning sunshine. Dancing with joy on the lawn outside the front door, Buffy and the girl's didn't at first notice the figure making for the safety of moors; at least not before the first bullet cracked above their heads. Some of the girls screamed in alarm while others took up a low frequency rumble of anger that even made Buffy frightened. Crouching over, the girls started to spread out as they ran to surround the fleeing figure. More shots rang out and a girl screamed and fell as as bullet hit her in the chest, she slid across the wet grass before eventually coming to a halt her blood staining the grass.

The other girls and Buffy stopped in shock as they looked down to where one of their own lay dead. Making a loud, incoherent shriek of anger, Buffy was the first to start after the gunman. Spreading out in a long line the girls ran to surround the gunman as they raised their bloodied weapons ready for the kill.

0=0=0=0

Firing at first only to frighten the girls away, Canford was shocked to see the girls start to spread out as the continued to advance towards him. Making a sound like angry bees as they moved the girls ran out to either flank as they closed the distance to where he crouched. Realising that they'd soon surround him, he fired twice more before continuing his headlong flight towards the supposed safety of the moors. Running as fast as he could, Canford soon found himself gasping for breath. Glancing over his shoulder in mounting terror he saw the girls closing in on him. 

Coming to a halt, he turned, raised his revolver, aimed and fired. A bright red flower bloomed on the white shirt of one of the lead girls. Running on for a step or two the girl dropped the spear she'd been carrying before falling to the ground and sliding to a halt in the wet grass. Smiling in relief, Canford saw the other girls come to a shocked halt. He laughed, that would stop them, turning once again he ran on. After only a few more yards he sensed the girls start out after him. Stopping once more, Canford turned and saw the girls were right behind him and in the lead was that troublesome, blonde, American girl; she came straight at him a spear held in her raised right hand.

Raising his revolver once more, Canford aimed for Buffy's head, pulling back the hammer with his thumb he squeezed the trigger and felt the pistol buck in his hand. Watching over the top of the barrel of his revolver, he saw Buffy's head disappear in a cloud of gunsmoke. Laughing once more, Canford congratulated himself on bringing down the ring-leader of this monstrous regiment. Shifting his aim to another charging girl he pulled the trigger only to hear the hammer fall on an empty chamber. Shocked and horrified he looked at the revolver as if it had turned into a serpent that was about to sink its poisoned fangs into his neck.

Stumbling over his own feet, Canford fell sprawling to the ground, looking up he saw the blonde American girl appear out of the little cloud of gunsmoke. As she stood over him her spear raised ready for the final thrust, Canford couldn't help but look up Buffy's very short skirt. The last thing he saw in this life was a glimpse of her white panties as she brought her spear down. The sharp, wide blade easily penetrated Canford's stomach. Crying out in pain he screwed up his face in agony as Buffy ripped open his belly. Gurgling as his own blood gushed into his lungs and drowned him, Canford went from this world to one where his pain would be never ending.

0=0=0=0

Raising her spear above her head, Buffy danced for joy as all around her girls screamed and laughed and danced and hugged each other. Turning in her victory dance, Buffy was nearly knocked off her feet as Virginia hit her with a rugby tackle of an embrace. Dropping her spear, Buffy wrapped her arms around her friend's body. As Virginia answered Buffy's embrace with one of her own, Buffy's lips searched out Virginia's, finding them the girls kissed passionately as the other girls danced and cheered around them.

Losing herself in Virginia's kiss, Buffy felt herself detach from reality. Suddenly she found the world starting to flicker like an old movie changing rapidly from monochrome to colour and back again. Moaning with desire, Buffy felt herself slip away down a long, black tunnel towards a bright light at the far end.

0=0=0=0

**Middlesbrough, 2006.**

Waking to the sound of her own moaning, Buffy found herself tied firmly to a school chair as Miss Hyde beat the tops of her breasts with a thin leather strap. Each stoke of the strap stung her breasts and helped turn her skin to a warm, rosy pink colour. Unable to cry out because of the gag in her mouth, Buffy squirmed in her bonds as she tried to press her clitoris harder against the vibrator that buzzed between her legs. Her muffled cries of pain and pleasure increased in volume as she neared her orgasm. Crying out as she jerked about uncontrollably on her chair, Buffy climaxed again and again until she slumped exhausted in her seat.

“Well done Summers,” Miss Hyde stopped beating Buffy breasts and reached down between Buffy's legs and switched off the vibrator before removing it and putting it to one side. “Our session is almost over, your timing is impeccable.”

Breathing heavily through her nose, Buffy looked up at the dominatrix, she had about a million questions that needed to be answered...now!

“Here,” Miss Hyde unbuckled the gag and pulled it from Buffy mouth, “There you'll be able to breath more easily now.”

“What...the...hell...?” Buffy panted but was shushed into silence by Miss Hyde.

“No questions now,” Miss Hyde said as she started to release Buffy from the rest of her bonds, “they can wait until after you've changed.”

Free at last from the leather straps that had held her firmly in the chair, Buffy got unsteadily to her feet, turning towards Miss Hyde she aimed a punch at her jaw. The woman easily caught Buffy's fist and deflected the blow with her hand before pushing Buffy to the floor.

“Miss Summers!” Miss Hyde cried out angrily, “There is really no call for that sort of behaviour,” Miss Hyde softened a little as she saw the look of panicked confusion on Buffy's face. “Don't worry,” the dominatrix reached out her hand to pull Buffy to her feet, “your slayer strength will return in a few minutes, but...” Miss Hyde frowned down into Buffy's face, “...I will warn you, although I might not be as powerful a witch as Miss Rosenberg I'm quite powerful enough to deal with a slayer.”

“You're a witch!?” Buffy gasped while at the same time telling herself that it certainly explained a few things.

“Of course,” Miss Hyde smiled letting her face soften as she did so, “how else do you think I did all this?”

“Then...?” Buffy stood in confusion not knowing what to do or think; one thing was sure, next time she saw Willow she'd give her a damn good talking to.

“No more questions,” Miss Hyde turned towards the door, “get changed into your normal clothes then join me down stairs for a cup of tea.”

0=0=0=0

**Ten Minutes later.**

After stripping off her borrowed school uniform and getting back into her normal clothes, Buffy felt a lot more like her old self. Leaving the faux classroom behind her she made her way downstairs. As she moved she felt her slayer powers returning from their holiday from the 'Land of Buffy'. She felt her accustomed strength return as her senses sharpened, once again she could see and hear in a way that she'd thought normal since she'd changed. Now it was time to find out what the hell had been going one.

“I'm in here,” Miss Hyde's voice drifted up the stairs from the direction of the kitchen.

Walking down the stairs, Buffy turned and walked into the kitchen were she found Miss Hyde sitting at the breakfast bar a tea pot, two cups, plus milk and sugar on a tray in front of her.

“Sit down dear,” Miss Hyde gestured to a stool next to hers before pouring Buffy a cup of tea, “Willow says you like two lumps...”

“Wha...?” still confused Buffy sat on the offered stool and watched as Miss Hyde dropped two lumps of sugar into her cup before stirring it and passing it to her.

Lifting the cup to her lips, Buffy sipped the hot, brown, sweet liquid and felt some of the muddle leave her mind.

“What...?” Buffy tried to ask what had been going on but was interrupted by Miss Hyde.

“You want to know what happened to you don't you dear?” Miss Hyde asked; Buffy nodded her head.

“Well, its probably best if you let me explain,” Miss Hyde smiled kindly into Buffy's eyes. “First let me assure you that only,” Miss Hyde glanced up at the kitchen clock, “two hours and twenty minutes have passed since you arrived at my front door. The time you spent at St Trinian's, all four months of it, were in a different time and reality...” Miss Hyde studied Buffy's worried face for a moment longer, “...don't worry, you've not even aged those four months either, its the magic you see.”

“Magic, right,” Buffy nodded before taking another sip of tea: Giles was right (as usual) tea was calming. “Magic, witches, Willow?”

“Yes, Willow,” Miss Hyde smiled, “I've known Willow for a couple of years, she and Kennedy used to come around and...”

“Please,” Buffy held up her hand to stop Miss Hyde from saying more, “I don't think I want to know why they were here.”

“Suit yourself,” Miss Hyde shrugged, “the long and short of it was that Willow and I kept in contact even after we'd stopped seeing each other professionally, she told me all about your special little problem...”

“She did?” Buffy gulped; Willow had told this woman all about her fantasies about Giles.

“Indeed,” Miss Hyde nodded her head, “it was only when you started to get the spanking fantasies and they began to intrude on your real life that I suggested she sent you to me.”

“Yeah, right,” Buffy still didn't feel comfortable talking about her sex fantasies, “that explains all the spanking and the tying up and the dressing up and...well the other stuff...”

“You mean the orgasms?” Miss Hyde asked mischievously.

“Yeah those as well,” Buffy admitted, “but what about the other stuff? The court case, the school all those demons...”

Buffy's voice faded away as she looked into Miss Hyde's eyes and wondered why those eyes looked so familiar.

“Don't you recognise me Buffy?” Miss Hyde asked quietly.

“I...I...I don't know...” Buffy replied slowly.

“My real name is Virginia,” Virginia explained.

“Gini!?” Buffy said in shook, “How...why...?” Buffy took a deep breath, “But you look so young you should be what...in your fifties now.”

“About fifty-six or seven,” Virginia explain, “Time passes at a different rate were I've been since the sixties, I'm actually still in my early thirties.”

“Okay,” Buffy sighed, “I'm never going to work this out...explain.”

“After you'd killed Canford and vanished...” Virginia began.

“I really did that, right?” Buffy asked.

“Oh yes you did, and the kissing and hugging and...well, anyway,” Virginia poured more tea, “After you disappeared I was a little confused and sad. While the other girls headed for the nearest town I went back into the Manor. I was wondering what I should do when Meenbov appeared and asked where you were.” Virginia sighed sadly, “I think he always liked you the best...”

“Whatever...” Buffy shrugged off the demon love, “...get on with the story.”

“Well, when I told him that you had vanished he looked so sad that I offered to go back to his realm and volunteered to be his slave girl.”

“You what?” Buffy gasped.

“Yes I know,” Virginia sighed, “the impetuousness of youth. Anyway you were right about Meenbov, he was quite a sweetie really and the sex was fantastic.”

“I'm glad,” Buffy said shortly, “but why was I there?”

“Ah I'm just coming to that,” Virginia explain, “when I was in Meenbov's realm and we weren't screwing I got interested in magic and I found myself doing some research into time travel and travel between different realities. That's how I stumbled on why you were there and why you'd vanished”

Buffy gave a heartfelt, 'Huh?'

“It was one of those predestination paradoxes you see,” Virginia frowned, “I hate those.”

“I'm sorry I flunked 'predestination paradoxes 101' at collage,” Buffy replied.

“Put at its simplest” Virginia continued, “if you'd not travelled back in time to my reality and saved all those girls I'd not have gone off with Meenbov and learnt magic and about time and reality travel and then be able to send you back in time to save everyone!”

“Huh?” Buffy groaned.

“Oh don't worry,” Virginia took pity on Buffy, “Willow can probably explain it so much better than I can.”

“So how come you're here?” Buffy asked, “This isn't your reality, right?”

“Well, after poor old Meenbov died of old age, that's why he wanted to buy us you see, he was getting too long in the tooth to go out and just jump into bed with young girls...”

“Of course...” Buffy agreed with a shrug, “...that's obvious to me now!”

“So...” Virginia frowned, “...where was I?”

“Meenbov, jumping into bed with young girls,” Buffy supplied helpfully.

“That's it, right, I couldn't stay in his realm and there was nothing for me in my reality and I had to find you so I could send you off to rescue everyone...biscuit?” Virginia held out a plate of chocolate Hobnobs to Buffy.

“Thanks,” Buffy took a biscuit, all the time thinking that she needed a long talk to Willow when she got home. “One thing,” Buffy nibbled her biscuit, “what would have happened to all those girls if you hadn't brought me into your reality or whatever?”

“Oh most of them would have lived rather short, horrible lives as the sexual playthings for demons,” Virginia sighed sadly, “not many demons are as nice, or as good at sex as Meenbov.”

“Yeah I get that,” Buffy nodded her head slowly, “so they'd all have died after being tortured and raped by demons, right?”

“Most of them, yes,” Virginia agreed.

“Right,” Buffy sat up straight, “I can live with that and the not killing humans thing is more of a guideline than a hard and fast rule these days.”

“So you have a clear conscience?” Virginia asked.

“Mostly,” Buffy nodded, “and that bastard Canford did shoot at me after he killed that girl and what did happen to everyone else anyway?”

“Oh,” Virginia smiled, “they mainly ended up marrying old, rich men who mostly died happy leaving their young widows lots and lots of money.”

“No one got murdered then?” Buffy asked.

“Not as far as I know...no.”

“Good.”

“So, can I pencil you in for the same time next month?” Virginia asked.

“What?” Buffy shook her head and looked at Virginia in disbelief.

“Well,” Virginia smiled, “you did seem to be enjoying yourself...I counted five or six major orgasms...”

“Meep!” Meeped Buffy.

“So I'll put you down for two o'clock on the afternoon of the second Monday of each month,” a diary appeared in Virginia Hyde's hand, she opened it and started to make notes, “Don't forget the next session will cost £250 and you'll need to buy yourself a uniform if you want to continue with the schoolgirl fantasy...oh and you'll want to get yourself some sex toys.”

Buffy stared at the woman in shock...but as the shock and surprise wore off a little, she found herself thinking that a monthly visit to Miss Hyde's 'School' might be fun. Buffy became aware that Virginia was still talking.

“...and maybe when we've become more used to each other,” Virginia made her diary disappear, “some of your friends might like to join in...or you could ask your sister...” Virginia smiled, “...I do a 25% discount for groups!”

The End.


End file.
